My Perfect Ending
by JustLikeAlice21
Summary: Bella and Edward end up in Vegas after two very different breakups with their significant others. They get drunk and married, but will they get their perfect ending? All human, cannon couple and of course lemons! First fic so please review!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

* * *

BPOV

This is what I wanted. I had to sign these papers so I could move on with my life.

It wasn't supposed to happen this way.

Getting drunk and married in Vegas to a complete stranger.

Fairytales don't begin that way.

As my husband, soon to be Ex-husband sat across from me I tried to gather enough courage to just sign

I picked up the pen, but it weighed a ton, like it was made out of iron.

I managed to get the pen to the paper that was going to end my marriage to the man sitting in front of me.

He had an unreadable expression on his face. He looked sad, maybe, kinda, I'm not sure. Thinking was becoming way too hard.

I knew I was going to sign, but then everything began to slow down, like time was stopping.

And as I went to sign the infamous divorce papers, my eyes lost vision, all thought ceased to exist and my world went blank.

* * *

Okay…this is my first story. I hope you enjoy and I would love feedback!

I'll try to update often and I pretty much know where the story is going so hopefully I can please people with a good story.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh God please don't stop…ugh…faster, harder!"

What the fuck is going on in here. I slowly made my way up the stairs trying to figure out what was going on.

_Maybe she's trying to get off on thoughts of you_

_Or not_

"Tanya what the hell do you think your doing?"

There she was, the woman I have been dating for three years riding another man in my bed in my house.

How she even got into the house is beyond me, we don't live together even though she has wanted that for the past year…_I knew there was reason why I didn't want to live with her._

_Hell, I wouldn't even give her a key to the place…so how did she get in?_

She jumped off of the blond guy who looked pissed because I interrupted before he could finish…umm you pissed buddy; you didn't just walk in on you girlfriend fucking another guy.

"Oh my god Edward I'm so sorry. Baby he doesn't mean anything. Please Edward you have to forgive."

I was already on the bottom of the stairs waiting for the trash to walk down so I could show it out.

"James I think it's best if you leave now, Edward and I have some things we need to discuss." Tanya spoke to him like he was an idiot…_maybe he was, look at who he's sleeping with._

"Okay babe I'll see ya later!"

WOW… he can talk too! Jackpot Tanya.

He kissed her check as he walked out and he was only wearing his pants…at least he gathered the rest of his stuff before he left.

_And she's still naked…Why? And how the hell did she get in?_

"Tanya why are you still naked?"

"What?" has she always been this slow?

"Why. Are. You. Still. Naked?"

"Oh, I guess I'll go put my clothes on." She said a little sadly.

"Yeah, you go and do that." I said slightly annoyed.

As she was waling down the stairs she decided to speak. "You know Edward that was all a slight misunderstanding. I think we can get passed this. Why is the door still open?" "Oh, yeah, that…see umm Tanya here's the thing, It's not really working out between us so I think it would be best if you just left, like now." I tried to sound broken hearted, but for some reason I don't think I pulled it off.

"But Edward we've been together for three years. How can you just throw that away?"

"Tanya I really think you should just go now. There really isn't much to say, we're over now because you slept with another man in my bed and in my house, there is no way we are going to get passed this, so you should just go."

"No."

"Excuse me."

"You heard me. I said no. I'm not leavening and you can't make me. You and I are not over and we will never be over." She walked over and closed the door after she said no.

"Okay, look, I just caught you sleeping with another man in my house, this 'relationship' you and I have going is over and you should just go."

"You know Edward I wouldn't have to sleep around if you would just get off of your high horse and fuck me already."

God, why have we been together for three years…what did I ever see in her?

"I think it's good thing I never slept with you because from the sound of it this is not the first time you have cheated on me and since I am a doctor I know all of the dangers that come from sleeping around. I would hate to become an STD statistic."

"And by the way, how in hell did you get into my house? You don't have a key!"

"Last year when you thought you lost your keys I actually stole them so I could make a copy of the house keys." She said with a shrug of the shoulders.

And how could she say that like it was so normal to steal your boyfriend's keys to make copies…_has she always been this crazy._

"Okay…so listen Tanya I really think you should go. We both need time to think about this relationship and if we want to continue it. Obviously you want to do other things and people while I'm not around and I don't know if I can live like that. Sp lets take the weekend off from each other and reevaluate our lives."

"Fine Edward I will go ahead and humor you this time, but you and I both know that we are forever. There is no getting rid of me. I'll be sitting by the phone when you realize that you need me in your life and when you make the call that you need me I will be here in a matter of minutes for you."

She walked up and gave me a lingering kiss on the cheek before she left.

As she was walking out the door she turned to me and said "Edward I know you love me… you just need this time to realize it. Please don't forget I love you and we will be together."

I closed the door behind her and sighed. Even when she is trying to be sincere she is still crazy as all hell.

I really didn't know what this crazy woman was capable of so I did the only logical thing and picked up the phone.

On the third ring he picked up

"Emmett Cullen at you services!" his booming voice replied.

"Hey Big Bro! What you up to?"

"Nothing much just getting home from work to see the wife. What about you little brother, what have you been up to?"

"Oh not much, got home from the hospital, caught Tanya in bed with another man, tried breaking up with the crazy psycho. You know the usual for a Friday evening."

"Oh cool man so what did you want"? Did he really just blow all those chances to make fun of me off…_is he sick?_

" Well I was wondering if Rosalie might let you out for a little trip to Vegas to blow off some steam."

"You just want to avoid the psycho. But don't worry little Bro… the Cullen men and Jasper are on their way to Vegas. I'll make sure you forget all about the crazy psycho."

"All right man I'll get the tickets so we can get the hell out of Seattle and soon." Before I could hang up Emmett said, "You know man for some reason I have a really good feeling about this trip. Like something good is going to happen for one of us."

I said goodbye and hung up. I wanted to believe he could be right, but I would consider myself lucky if when I came home Tanya had already forgotten about me, one cloud only hope. But either way I was on my way to Vegas to avoid Tanya and hope her short attention span kicked in so she could attach her self to someone else.

Vegas…here I come.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so I totally forgot the disclaimer for the first 2 chapters, but here it is:

I DO NOT own Twilight; I do however own very dirty thoughts about Edward Cullen!

So this chapter gives a little more info on Edward and his life and it is also their arrival in Vegas…so her it is!!

* * *

EPOV

I must be the sick one if I thought that we could go the whole way to Vegas without Emmett making fun of me,

The whole trip was him taking cracks me. Over and over making jokes that I'm not man enough to please a woman. What ever I am man enough. I just want to wait for the right person before I start having sex.

I tried explaining that to Emmett be he just doesn't get it…_maybe because he and Rosalie are such sexually active freaks._

That fact is while I have found women to be extremely beautiful and attractive I just haven't found the one that I'm pulled to, the one that is so beautiful and attractive I want to do nothing but worship her perfect body.

That's a lie, I have found her, and she just doesn't know I'm alive.

Emmett thinks I just need a fuck buddy so I can relieve the stress that is associated with my job. He thinks that I have pushed myself too hard the past ten years, but the truth was that I needed a distraction, it hurt too much and I had to have a plan and so I graduated high school my junior year went to Dartmouth and then went to John Hopkins for medical school. At 26 years old I work at the Seattle state hospital in the ER.

I had to do something to avoid her and forget the pain that she unintentionally caused. I don't think I ever got over hoping that one day we would me eat each other and fall head over heals in love, but that just isn't going to happen…_Shit listen to me I sound like a fucking woman. _

Tanya was supposed to be the one to help me forget, but it didn't happen, I could never forget the one I loved from afar.

It pleased everyone that I hard started dating towards the end of medical school, it relived Emmett to know his brother wasn't gay, Alice was excited to have another girl in the family and my parents just wanted me to be happy.

So Tanya and I dated, but with the stress of school there was just no time for sex, I was always too tired. And then I graduated and moved back home to Seattle I saw her once with the same guy she was with back in high school. That guy has no idea how lucky he is to have her.

My family doesn't know about my feelings for her, I could never tell them, Alice and my parents would feel sorry for me and Emmett would just make fun of me for not being man enough. Which he was doing anyways.

As much as I hate to admit it Emmett was right… I wasn't man enough, I never gathered the courage to tell her how I felt and ten years later I'm still in love with her and I haven't seen her in just as long. I wasn't man enough because I tried to use Tanya as a replacement and that completely backfired on me; I knew I should have broken up with her when Alice said she didn't like her. As crazy as Alice is she is really great with people and I should have known then that the sham of my relationship was not going to last when the two of them could not get along.

I kept telling myself and everyone else that this Vegas trip was taken so that Tanya's short memory span would kick in and she would forget about me and move on, but seriously, who was I kidding, the ending of the non-relationship thing I had with Tanya was just another reminder that all those years ago I wasn't man enough to tell her how I felt and I went on to live my life without her.

If I could only go back I would do things different so I wouldn't live my life wondering what could have been.

This trip I'm going to get wasted and act like a normal 26-year-old man on vacation with his brothers. We are going to drink and gamble and maybe visit a strip club…that is if Alice doesn't have one of her freaky vision things and puts a stop to it.

But most importantly this trip I am going to drink myself numb so I can forget the pain of knowing I will never have her and I cant have her because its been ten years. I'm going to numb the pain that is associated with not having her and the fact that ending things with Tanya was another reminder I never had her and never will.

My original plan for numbing the pain was to have a girlfriend and that totally backfired on my ass, I never knew she could be so crazy. I guess it's best to figure that out now before I truly lost my mind and gave in to fully being with her…lord only knows how things could have ended then.

We had already arrived in Vegas and were waiting for our bags when Jasper got a phone call.

"…Yes baby I know, no strip clubs… okay baby I'll see you in a few days…okay I'll let him know what Rosalie said…. bye Ali."

"What the hell man, how can your wife whose is like the size of my freakin' shoe scare you so bad and put an end to our fun before it even starts with her being hundred of miles away? I don't care what Alice says we are going to a strip club this weekend and we are going to enjoy it…and you Whitlock are just going to have to man and face my tiny sister!"

Wow…that was the longest speech ever given by Emmett…and it happened to be about going to strip clubs…_Mom would be so proud._

"You know what Emmett shut the fuck up or else I'll tell you what part of your body my sister, you know the tall blond who can scare the shit out of you from a hundred miles away who also happens to be your wife, threaten to cut off if she found out we went to a strip club!"

With that Emmett went to cover his…_package_ and wince.

"Okay man point taken…no strip clubs, put WE will drink and gamble, we're in Vegas, it's like a rule."

We were already in the limo on our way to the hotel when the two stopped arguing. Of course the silence could not last and now the both of them were making fun of me and the relationship thing I had with Tanya that just ended.

All I could respond with was that they both were scared of their wives, but in all honesty I wanted that, someone to threaten me when they thought I was going to do something they didn't want me to.

Damn it here I go again sounding all girly…what the hell is wrong with me.

Maybe Emmett is right and I do just need to get laid.

After the not so playful banter we shared on the way to the hotel I could not wait to start the relaxing process. I couldn't help but think that if I drank enough this weekend I could just over her and forget how fucking crazy Tanya is and settle down with her, I mean I'm not getting any younger, and it's not like she's that crazy.

Okay so she is that crazy…all of this Vegas air is starting to mess with my mind…_damn I need a drink._

While we were checking into our rooms I heard it the one thing that cleared up all the messed up thoughts the Vegas air had created.

"Bella hurry up we have to get to our room and then start getting ready!"

"Okay Angela I'm coming, relax it's only 3 we don't have to start getting ready to go out now."

Oh my God it's her…

* * *

_Okay so there it is the next chapter; I hope you enjoyed it and please review it. I would love to hear what you thought of it._

_Okay and next chapter we will be hear from Bella and how she landed in Vegas. I hope to have that chapter up by tomorrow night or Sunday the latest…so I'll see you all the next chapter!_


	4. Chapter 4

Okay so here's the next chapter, it's all Bella's point of view and I lied when I said we would see her arrival in Vegas in this chapter, I promise it will happen next chapter. I also want to apologize for posting so late, I had the chapter ready Saturday night but there where technical difficulties with the site so I was unable to post, but here it is!

Next I want to thank everyone who has reviewed and added this story to the alerts. You all rock my socks and I appreciate all the support.

Okay so I'm going to stop rambling now and let you get to the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy!

Before I forget: Twilight and all of its awesomeness does not belong to me! Sad I know!

* * *

"Oh honey I'm home!" That's so lame to say but it's not like we have much else to say to each other.

"Jake where are you at?" I wonder where he could be?

Well that answers my question he's sitting in the living room looking all sad and broken.

I shouldn't sound so sarcastic when I say that something could be wrong. Oh my God something is wrong.

"Oh my god Jake what's wrong is everything okay? Oh my God is it Billy, is he okay? Oh my God it's Charlie isn't it? Is he okay? What hospital is he at?" I sobbed out while he just sat there motionless with his face in his hands.

He looked up at me with blood shot eyes; he had dry tearstain down his face.

"No Bella Billy and Charlie are fine, but there is something I need to talk to you about."

Well that revelation sobered me up.

"Okay, what is it? Are you Okay?"

"No I'm not okay. I messed up Bella, I messed up bad and I don't know how to fix it."

"Just talk to me Jake I'm sure we can figure something out. After all I am going to be your wife that's what married couple do, right?" I threw the wife thing in there to make him happy, for some reason me being referred to as his wife always made him smile. But this time it didn't work.

"Jake you're starting to freak me out, just tell me already!" I demanded from him.

"I cheated on you'" he whispered out. He said it so low I almost didn't hear him, I asked him again so he could clarify for me.

"What did you say?"

"I cheated."

I backed away from him, I couldn't look at him. How could he? Everything I have done in my life I did for him. I gave on the one dream I ever had for him. And then he goes and does this to me. I asked the question before I even thought about it.

"Why? How could you? Why would you want to hurt me?"

"That's not all."

"What do you mean 'that's not all'? What more could you possible do to me?"

"Bells…I'm so sorry. It just happened. I was just so frustrated with that fight we had a couple months ago. I wasn't thinking. You have to believe me when I say I did not plan for this."

I remember that fight clear as day…like it was yesterday. It's the same we've had since high school. The 'why wont you have sex with me' fight.

Believe me when I say I want to have sex…lord do I want to have sex, but I have always wanted to wait until marriage before sex, I know it's old fashioned but that's just how I felt.

But now I was beyond the hurt of him cheating on me, I was just pissed, it sounds like he's trying to blame me for him being a cheating ass hole. But he said that the cheating wasn't all, God what more could there be.

"You said that wasn't all, what else is there?"

"Bells, I was suppose to be a one night stand, I was never suppose to hear from her again, and then she showed up at the shop telling she had something important to discuss. I wasn't suppose to happen this way, you have to believe me Bells."

"What exactly wasn't suppose to happen?"

"The woman, that I slept with, she's pregnant."

"She's what? How did that happen?" Well that was a stupid question I know how it happened I was in biology the day they explained the human mating process.

"Never mind don't answer that last question. I don't think I want to learn how it happened."

"Bells what are you thinking? Where does this leave us?"

"Where does this leave us? Are you serious? You cheated on me and got the other woman pregnant. This leaves as two separate people. There is no us anymore Jake."

He sat there motionless for what seemed like hours, but in reality turned out to only be minutes.

"Bells we can make this work, you and I we can still get married and have our own family. I want you Bells, Forever. That's what we always said, forever. You just can't throw away the past ten years over a simple mistake. We can make this work, I know we can."

"Make this work, how can we make this work you cheated on me and in the process of cheating on me you got another woman pregnant, and all because you could not wait until we got married to have sex. You fucked another bitch because I wouldn't screw you. I'm not throwing 10 years away over 'this,' you throw those 10 years away when you cheated on me."

"Bells…"

"Don't call me that my name is Bella, B-E-L-L-A, not Bells."

"But I've always called you Bells."

"I know and I've always hated it!" I yelled at him with much more passion then I knew I had.

"Bella can we talk about this?"

"No we can not talk about this get whatever crap you have left here and get out!"

"Bella…"

I cut him off. "I said get your stuff and leave!"

With that he went upstairs to get whatever he had left here. I never wanted to see him again.

After he got all his stuff he stopped and the front door and said, "Bella I always have and always will love you, I really think you and I can get past this and live together happily ever after. I can give you the perfect ending to the perfect fairy tales life you always wanted. I'll call you in a couple of days to see where you and I are at, Okay?"

He reached out and attempted to cup my cheek in his hand, but I flinched, I didn't want his dirty cheating hands on me.

The flinching seemed to hurt his feelings, but I could careless about his feelings, he didn't care about mine when he was fucking some random whore.

But before he left I had to let him know. "Jake?"

"Yeah Bella?" He asked some what hopefully.

"Don't bother calling me. I'm not going to change my mind about us." And then I slammed the door in his face.

I fell to floor and cried. I cried everything I have been holding in for the past 10 years. None of the tears I shed were over Jake and what we had. All my tears were over what Jake and I represented. They represented that I settled for Jake and the life I have, well had, with him when I couldn't have the one I truly wanted.

That night I cried myself to sleep mourning the loss of a love I never really had and not once did I shed a tear for what Jake did, only the reminder he brought over the one I never had and never will have.

My failed relationship with Jake shed light to the fact that I have failed in life because I have nothing I want and now I don't even have what I settled for.

Call me selfish, even after all these years, but I still want him, the one I can never have, mainly because I have no idea where he is at, but he never knew and I never knew the love that could have been truly great.

I can forgive Jake for cheating, but I don't think I can ever forgive him for all the reminders he has brought up. I'm here because of him and I almost hate him for that.

* * *

Okay, so the ending is a little dramatic on Bella's part, but all will be explained in the next chapter and she will arrive in Vegas with her BFF Angela.

So… can you all do me favor…Please…review! I love to read what you all think!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Twilight and all of its awesomeness does not belong to me…I however own many dirty thoughts about a very sparkly vampire! Lol!

* * *

_"Really Bells, I don't know why you look at him like that. He's never going to want to go out with you."_

_He registered the hurt look in my eyes with that statement. He quickly stammered and tried to amend the statement by saying my bream man and myself would never go out because he, as my best friend wouldn't LET me._

_I knew he was trying to gain brownie points with me by trying to be over protective, but the fact of the matter is that it was really mean of him to point out the obvious. I knew I was nothing special, but was I so hideous that I could never get Edward Cullen._

_I had admired Edward from afar all freshman year. Sophomore year was the year that Jake decided he needed to crush me and tell me the painful truth, I would never have Edward Cullen._

_I wanted him…I wanted him bad, there was just something about him that had me so drawn to him. Like we would be absolutely perfect together. Unfortunately for me every girl a Forks High that was not related to him had the same thoughts._

_I knew Jake liked me, but there was something about him that I could not just get over, like he was bad news. I guess he picked up on it because he used the situation we were to his advantage. He took every opportunity sophomore and junior year to crush me and remind me that Bella Swan and Edward Cullen would never be. I was still under some impression that I could have Edward Cullen and we could have our perfect ending._

_I have no idea where I gathered the courage to decide that I need to tell Edward how I felt, but I did. It was really hard to summons that courage with Jake around always telling me how lucky I was to have him in my life and this was as good as it was going to get for me._

_Lunch time on the first day of senior year I was going to declare my like for Edward Cullen…yes like…I could not tell him I love him. That would be too soon and scare him away…I was desperate, not crazy. _

_All day I was nervous as hell, I knew I had to do this, just to get it out of my system. This could go one of two ways. He could say he liked me too and we would ride off into the sunset and live happily ever after or he would laugh in my face and ask who I was and why I was talking to him. Even I knew the last of the two was more likely, but I could not stop myself from wanting the first scenario to play out._

_It was finally lunch. When I walked into the cafeteria, I looked all around for him, but I couldn't find him. I finally caught sight of his family at their usual table minus Edward._

_I was heartbroken he wasn't in school today, but maybe he was home sick and would be back the next day._

_I caught sight of Jake waving at me like a maniac signaling me to go sit with him. Having no real other choice I went and sat with him. All through lunch I was completely depressed, I waited 3 years to tell Edward how I felt and he didn't even bother to show up. _

_He was so lucky I loved him or I would have been really pissed off at him. _

_When lunch ended I had gym. Edwards's sister and his brother's girlfriend Rosalie had gym as well._

_While we were standing around waiting for class to start I heard the conversation that broken my heart and forced me into Jake's waiting arms. _

"_Alice stop mopping around. He made it to Dartmouth just fine. He said he was fine so just relax already and stop trying to turn this into something it's not."_

"_You just don't understand Rose, there's more to why he left I know there is, I just wish I knew what drove him out of town so quickly."_

"_He's fine Alice let the boy do what he wants to do. He wanted to graduate high school early to get the hell out of here and go to college and he did just that. Stop being an overprotective little sister and just be proud of all the greatness he will accomplish."_

"_Your right Rose," she sighed. "I just really miss my big brother."_

"_I know sweetie…we all do"_

_They both noticed me and said hi with friendly smiles, but I was too heartbroken to do the same. Something or someone drove him away._

_I was angry that he left because I had so much I wanted to tell him, but at the same time I was extremely proud of him. I was like a proud girlfriend, but I knew I had no right to be. We didn't even know each other._

_That was the same day Jake asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes. _

_I couldn't have Edward and now he was off living his life far away from me with a ton of pretty college woman around. With Edward gone Jake finally able to break me and have me. I didn't have anything or anyone around to help keep my hopes up. The only who could was gone._

I woke up in a in a light sheen of sweat.

It was a nightmare of sorts. The reminder of what never was and never could be.

There will never be a Bella and Edward…what a thought to wake up to.

I had to get up and get ready Angela needs me to take her to the doctor's office for an important check up.

I knew she would be happy that Jake and I were no longer an us. Angela never liked Jake. She called him an abuser.

She always said verbal and emotional abuse was just as bad as physical.

I never thought what he said could be taken as abuse, but once I thought about it he was actually really mean with everything he ever said to me.

He would never straight out call me ugly or stupid or worthless, but it was always implied in any conversation we had.

I would have moments of clarity once in a while and question Jake on what he was saying, but he would always say things like I should be lucky that I have him, and if it weren't for him I would just turn into a cat lady. He slowly but surely broke my spirit and the moments of clarity came further apart, until there were no more.

Edward took a piece of me when he left, so it just made Jake's job all that much easier.

I was already on my way to Angela's after showering and dressing. I really wanted to stop thinking about all my problems so I could be good company for Angela, but I couldn't stop thinking about what my life turned into.

Our biggest fight was one night about 2 years ago, after 8 years I still wouldn't sleep with Jake, I wanted to wait until marriage.

He killed me that night and that was also the same night I noticed my moments of clarity stopped coming.

Jake told me that Edward was never coming for me and I could never and would never have Edward.

I always tried to keep in the back of my mind that maybe he felt the same and would come and be with me. It didn't happen.

He told me again how lucky I was to have him, and I wouldn't get anyone better than him.

Then he asked, more like told me I should marry him. And I said sure, not even yes. I said sure.

Our biggest fight about no sex and Edward never coming resulted in me agreeing to marry him.

WOW…my life kind of sucks

Last night when he said he cheated on me I wasn't all that surprised, he wasn't getting any from me, even after I agreed to marry him so he went out and got some from someone else. But in that moment, the clarity returned. After 10 years, I figured out I was better than this life I settled for, I was better than Jake and settling for him.

My moments of clarity were my thoughts telling me that I could have my perfect ending, that I could have Edward, or some one close to Edward, but I really wanted Edward.

All my thoughts started coming to me at once; everything started to mush together.

I don't think I made any sense. Even in my own head.

He cheated so I kicked him out. He cheated because I wouldn't sleep with him. I wouldn't sleep with him because he wasn't the one. Edward was, but I would never have him and could never have.

And I knew this. This revelation was not the information Jake had continued to ram into my brain, this was an actual realization. It was a sad reality. When would I even see Edward again…if ever?

I don't even know Edward. We never actually had a conversation. I knew him from a far. I knew what I hears and saw, but I wanted and I loved him.

I still want and love him.

After I kicked Jake out it all came crashing down on me. I never knew a possible greatness because of Jake; I recognized my love for Edward, but never got to feel it.

I should hate Jake for all the mean things he said and how he slowly killed my spirit or at least tried to, but I don't.

I hate him for keeping me from my perfect ending. Jake was selfish in wanting to keep me for himself. If he truly loved me like he always said he did, he would have let me go so I could have what I truly wanted and needed in my life.

As I picked Angela up, she instructed we would be going to the hospital for her doctor's appointment. When we got to the hospital we went up to the 5th floor where the OB/GYN

was located.

"Angela, is there something you want to tell me?"

"I took an at home test, I just want to confirm it before I tell Ben. I want to surprise him with this." She said shyly.

"Oh my god Angela, I'm so happy for the two of you, both of you deserve this so much.'

"Thanks Bella. I'm really glad you're here with me. I'm really nervous."

"There's no reason to be, if it's meant to be it will be. And I know it's meant to be."

"So…Bella…while we wait…is there anything you want to tell me?"

What the hell how does she know?

"Why would there be anything for me tell?"

"Come on Bella, I'm your best friend, you've been out of it all morning long. I know something happened, so just tell me already!"

I relented I was going to tell her one way or another might as well do it now.

"Jake and I broke up last night."

"Oh Bella I'm so sorry!"

"Angela, I know your not sorry so don't pretend to be."

"Oh thank good, that man was horrible to you! So what happened?" She asked. "You know what it really doesn't matter what happened, as long as he is gone."

Long pause…just wait for it. It's coming

"So are you going to tell me what happened or not?" She asked impatiently.

"Ang, you just said it didn't matter, 'as long as he is gone'" I quoted back to her.

"So you're not going to tell me?"

"I'll tell you some other time, okay. Today is about you."

"Fine, Fine. Deny the possibly pregnant woman, but I so want the details later."

"And you will get them, just relax."

All of a sudden the front office door busted open and the last person I ever expected to see was standing right there…talking to the other woman.

"Leah, I'm so sorry, my alarm wouldn't go off. Did I miss it?"

"No Jake I'm still waiting to be called."

"Good."

Before I could stop her Angela started talking.

"Congratulations you two. So how far along are you."

The woman Leah answered, "Oh I'm for 4 almost 5 months, about half way through."

Jake looked like he had seen a ghost…_or the woman that just broke up with him._

"WOW, that's great. So Jake, you've known for almost five months that she is pregnant and you decided to tell me last night you cheated on me."

I really don't know what came over me, but the verbal filter just shut off and I started talking.

"Bella please…" I cut him off. I did not want excuses from him.

"Angela Cheney." The nurse called.

"Come on Bella, let's go before I kick him so hard he will never be able to use his dick again. And don't bother about worrying when your going to tell me what happened between you and your ex-fiancé, I'm a smart girl, I can figure it out."

Wow…possible pregnancy sure has mad her feisty.

As we walked to the room and in between all the medical history questions they were asking, Angela was tearing Jake apart. If I didn't hate him so much I would kind of feel bad for him.

"You know what Bella?"

"What Ang?"

"We need to go on a vacation. We should so go to Vegas for the weekend!"

"Angela, you might be pregnant. We can not go to Vegas for the weekend."

"Yes we can, and it's not like I'm going to drink or have a random hook up. That's what you're going to do silly." She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Is there any point in me fighting this?"

"Nope!" she said while popping the 'p.'

"Fine…we're going to Vegas"

I tried to sound excited, but I really didn't have to try too hard. She covered all the excitement for the both of us.

"Oh goody, this is so exciting! We are going to have so much fun."

When we left the doctors office we were able to avoid Jake and Leah, which I was thankful for. I so did not need to run into them again.

It was also confirmed that Angela was indeed pregnant only about a month, apparently Ang and Ben are freaks and she couldn't pin point a date for conception.

It's always the quiet ones.

It was also confirmed we were going to Vegas.

Angela didn't tell Ben she was pregnant yet, so of course he was okay with her going.

She was going to wait until she got home to tell him, and then use sex to keep him from getting too angry with her.

I never knew Angela could be so, so devious. It's a little scary. She's normally so sweet.

She also said there was no getting out of the Vegas trip.

Over the next few days I tried, I really tried to get out of going to Vegas. What was I thinking, agreeing to go with my pregnant best friend to Sin City.

Yet here I am, on the plane listening to Angela go on and on about all the bad things she has planned for me to do.

We arrived with no problems and checked into our hotel without a hassle. After we relaxed for about an hour, we decided to walk around on the strip and do some sight seeing.

We headed back to the hotel, Angela seemed like she was in a hurry, maybe she was just tired. I hear that happens a lot with pregnant woman.

As we stepped into the lobby Angela enlighten me as to what the hurry was.

We were going out…_tonight._

"Bella hurry up we have to get to our room and then start getting ready!"

"Okay Angela I'm coming, relax it's only 3 we don't have to start getting ready to go out now."

I was not looking forward to going out. It just isn't my thing, going out and drinking.

"Just hurry up already!"

"Hey Edward, man hurry up, I want to put or stuff away so we can go to the bar." An extremely tall muscular man said.

"Edward, what are you looking at?" a tall blond asked.

My head turned so quickly I thought I would suffer from whiplash.

My first thought was

Oh my God, it's him.

* * *

I want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. I love it! You all rock! And I really wish I had the time to respond, but unfortunately I don't, but I appreciate and love that you all take the time out to give me your thoughts and opinions. Keep 'em coming!

Okay, so now I want to apologize for the long delay on this chapter, but life has gotten in the way. My grandfather, who has been great to me my whole life, is waiting to join everyone up above. The doctors have told us it's only a matter of time now. I have been writing and I will continue to post as often as possible, but as you all know family comes first.

Thank you all for being so patient with me!

See you all next Chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you all so much to everyone who has reviewed and added the story their alerts. The response to this story has been amazing and you all rock my socks with the love you give._

_So to answer some questions, yes we will learn why Edward graduated early, and there is some info on that in this chapter. And along with that we will learn what the hell Jake's problem is._

_So here it is and I promise next chapter will be out soon and it will be longer!_

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all things Twilight related to not belong to me! Sad I know!**

**

* * *

**

EPOV

I had one of those really cosmic moments, you know where everything slows down, but it still seems like too much is going on for you to process everything.

Well that's exactly what happened the minute I realized the one I loved for the past ten years, the only woman who could ever have my heart was here.

In the same state, same city, same hotel at the same time.

It was like destiny. The fates were smiling down on me, _on us. _

She hasn't changed one bit. She still has the beautiful brown hair the falls below her shoulders, has a slight curl at the bottom, still unbelievably glossy and soft looking.

I wish I could run my finger through it all day.

Her eyes are still an unbelievably beautiful shade of brown. I could get lost staring in her eyes for all eternity. The long beautiful eye lashes that frame her eyes perfectly to make them look even wider and more expressive. Absolutely perfect.

She was and still is the most beautiful person, woman I have ever seen.

She was and still is absolutely perfect.

She was and still is so fucking sexy.

When Emmett told me to hurry up and Jasper asked what I was looking at, she immediately turned and we locked eyes.

She looked slightly caught off guard, but then she quickly regained her self. Then she had go and do the one the thing she never knew drove me absolutely crazy. She blushed; the beautiful pink tinted her beautiful face.

But why would she blush…

We don't even fully know each other, but I have the feeling she knows I would do absolutely anything for her in a matter of seconds, but I do know her well enough to know she would never ask for a thing.

I knew her well enough to know she was a strong independent woman that could do for herself. She didn't want or need anybody to take care of her. She was the caretaker, putting everyone before her self. She was such a self less person; it's what made her perfect.

Smart, beautiful, independent, and sexy…absolutely perfect.

She is Bella Swan, the love of my life.

Emmett, Jasper and myself all went to the same school and Bella and I think her name is Angela, went to the same school as well. So it did not surprise me one bit when Emmett yelled,

"Wow, Bella Swan, Angela Weber, is that you?"

Emmett always remembered everyone; I think that's why people liked him so much, even if he could be a little too much…Emmett like.

Apparently Angela recognized us as well because she responded with

"Of my god! Emmett and Edward Cullen, Japer Whitlock! How are you all doing? I haven't seen you all in years and it's been even longer with you Edward since you graduated early and left us all for the Ivy League. What have you all been up to? Are you married? Have any kids? What are you all doing in Vegas?"

I know it's been a really long time, but I do not remember little Angela Weber having this much energy. And I wasn't the only one that noticed.

"Wow Angela, you sure grew out of your shy stage after high school." Jasper said.

"No, I really didn't I think it might be the pregnancy hormones screwing with me."

All three of us men offered congratulation in unison. Then Emmett threatened kick the crap out of the guy that knocked her up if he wasn't treating her right.

She assured him that he was and there was no need for ass kicking.

I was trying to listen to Angela and the other guys with our impromptu high school reunion, but I just could not take my eyes off of Bella. She is even more beautiful up close.

I picked up certain pieces of the conversation. Like Angela has been married to Ben Cheney for 3 years and that she is now about a month pregnant. So that further cemented the idea that there was indeed no need for ass kicking.

I started listening intently when Angela suggested that all five of us go out to dinner tonight to catch up on the 'old days.'

I wasn't all that shocked when the guys agreed and then Bella said we didn't have to if we didn't want to. She told us not to let Angela's crazy hormones and need to reminisce force us into anything.

We told her we would love to catch up and mentally I added,

Yeah right, like you would have to force me into having dinner with the most perfect woman alive.

Except for letting us know that we did not have to join the girls for dinner Bella was quite the whole conversation, she seemed really nervous, but excited. Could she be excited to see me? _I wish._

We all agreed to meet for dinner at 7 p.m. at Spago in the Caesar's Palace Hotel.

I could not wait.

We all said goodbye and as we were walking away I heard Angela tell Bella they would resume the get over Jake plan tomorrow.

_What the fuck…get over Jake plan._

I was brought out of my thoughts in the elevator when Emmett and Jasper started laughing at me.

"What the hell are you two laughing at?"

They just looked at me with a knowing look, like it should be so obvious what was so funny.

Jasper was the first to speak. "I can't believe after all these years you still have the hots for her. It's been 10 years, I thought you would have gotten over her already."

Emmett was next. "Dude, I'm going to tell you today, the same thing I told you 10 years ago."

Ah…I remember what he so eloquently told me 10 years ago.

"Don't be a fucking pussy. Ball up, be a man and tell her how you fell. You never know, she may fell the same."

That's Emmett for you, speeches about going to strip clubs and me needing to 'ball up.' Mom would be really proud of him.

We walked into to our hotel room and all I was able to say was a friendly 'fuck off' while I walked into the shower to relax a bit before I was able to see Bella again.

I had so many thoughts running through my mind as I showered. Could Emmett be right? Could Bella feel the same for me? _I wish._

What has she been up to all these years? What happened between her and Jake? Was she happy? Was she sad? What does she do for a living? What happened between her and Jake? Did she go to the University of Washington like she wanted to? What happened between her and Jake? Does she still love to read and write? What happened between her and Jake? What was she doing here in Vegas? What happened between her and Jake?

No matter what I could not get the thought of what happened between her and Jake out of my mind. If Angela was talking about the same Jake from high school, then a whole new round of questions popped into my mind. And a lot of them had to do with the questions she had been asking us down in the lobby?

Was she married? Did she have any kids?

What the hell happened between her and Jake? I need to know, I have to know.

No one knew of the confrontation he and I had before I decided to graduate early and I really wanted to keep it that way, but if this is the same Jake from high school and something did happen between he and Bella then he didn't follow through on any of his treats or promises. And because of that I hate him more now than I did 10 years ago.

* * *

_Okay, so I know it's kinda short, especially compared to the last chapter, but I really wanted to get something out to all of you. Next chapter will be the gang at dinner and catching up on everything. Edward will get all of his questions answered and I promise the beautiful drunk wedding that neither of them is going to remember will be coming up very soon!_

_BTW a very sexy man by the name of Edward Cullen asked that you all review!_


	7. Chapter 7

_

* * *

_

Okay so first I want to say sorry for the delay, real life has been getting in the way and I have been super busy lately.

Next I want to thank everyone who has reviewed. You all rock and since I'm kind of busy and don't have the time to answer to everyone's review like I would like to, I'm going to answer some questions right now...

Yes, Edward and Bella are virgins and we will find out why they both waited so long later on. And yes we will see the confrontation between Edward and Jake and that will come up later. So far those are the most asked so I just wanted to clarify. And anything that seems unanswered will be answered at some point through out the story. But please keep the question coming and I will answer them all, usually before the first chapter begins.

So I'm going to stop now and let you all get on to the next Chapter.

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight or anything Twilight related. Sad, I know!**

_

* * *

Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God!_

He's here. In Vegas, at the same time as me!

Holy Crap, this has got to be some kind of sign, right?

I mean they always say things happen for a reason. Maybe this is my something happening for a reason.

No, there has got to be a logical reason as to why he is here in Vegas, at the same time as me.

No it's more like there has to be a logical reason as to why my crazy brain is thinking there is more to this than it being a simple coincidence.

With me thinking not so clearly and logically I practically missed the big one, his brother, I think his name is Emmett, asking if Angela and I were in deed Angela and I.

I followed Angela to where the love of my life stood with his brother and best friend from high school.

We confirmed who we were, and I realized that my shy best friend from high school was no longer all that shy. I guess standing in front of three super hot men will make a woman act like anyone but them self. Or maybe it's all those crazy pregnancy hormones.

They talked about lord only knows what. I was having a really hard time concentrating on the conversation with the sexiest man alive standing next to me.

But at some point in the conversation, I heard someone; I'm not sure whom, suggest that we all go out to dinner tonight.

_Oh God, dinner, tonight, with Edward! Yes, Please!_

I really, and I mean really wanted to go out to dinner with them, and it did not have to do with the fact that the sexy Edward Cullen would be there as well. I was genuinely curious as to what they had all been up to after all these years.

Hell who am I kidding? Let me be honest, I want to know anything and everything about Edward Cullen. I want to know everything he has been up to.

I know I'm being a little mean, not really caring about what is going on with Emmett and Jasper, but can anyone really blame me for not really wanting to know what they have been doing when I am going to have Edward there with me.

No, I want to know what they have been up to, I mean I did talk to the two of them every once in awhile back during senior year, but God I really want to know what Edward has been up to.

Wow, having Edward this close to me is making my brain malfunction. At one point in the conversation I even tried to convince the boys they didn't have to go out to dinner with us. I mean they were in Vegas for a reason, they could have plans that involved the many things people come to Vegas for, they could jus be trying to be polite.

What the hell could I have been thinking, they want to go to dinner with us and I'm trying to convince them they didn't have to, what the hell is wrong with me? Thank God they decided to still go.

I probably would have cried myself to sleep if they would have passed on dinner.

Yeah, having him close by is indeed messing with my mind.

_But then again, it is Edward, he can do anything he wants to me mind, body or soul. _

I'm pretty sure I was blushing during the whole conversation, I mean the man of my dreams was literally standing right next to me and after we had confirmed dinner plans with the boys I'm pretty sure I was still blushing like there was no tomorrow.

As we said our goodbyes to the boys I couldn't help the funny feeling I started to get in my tummy. It was all nerves and the fact that I was so damn excited about dinner. We were going to Spago, a restaurant I wanted to try while we were in town and I was going to get to spend time with Edward Cullen, my life was as close to perfect as it could possibly be.

Then someone had to go and start bursting my bubble.

After we entered the elevator opposite to the boys, Angela erupted into a fit of giggles.

Then she started to laugh so hard it looked like she was having a really hard time breathing…_that can't be good for the baby._

"What the hell is your problem Ang?" The laughter was starting to get to me. I didn't even know why she was laughing so much.

Still with the laughing, as we walked off the elevator to our room people were looking at us funny and she still wouldn't stop with the laughing.

When we walked into the room I figured I would start getting ready for my date.

Did I say date? I meant dinner with the fellas. Yeah, dinner with the fellas…that's what we are doing, having dinner, not a date. No date, I am not having a date with Edward Cullen, but a girl can dream can't she.

And did I really say fellas? I hope I have better verbal skills at dinner tonight.

As I tired to clear my mind and walk into the bathroom, Angela Decided to share with me what she thought was so freaking hilarious.

"I can't believe after all this time you still have a crush on him. Bella it's been ten years since you last saw him, don't you think you should let him go and move on already."

Wow she's a great friend. Could she have said it any nicer?

But she does bring up an interesting point, should I just let him go. It has been ten years since we have last seen each other and even in high school we weren't friends. We didn't talk or hang out with each other. We were never apart of the same group in high school.

He spent all his time with his family and I spent all of my time with Jake or Angela and Ben.

No, what am I thinking, I can't just give him up. I love him, we don't really know each other, but I do know enough to know that I love him and I am not going to just get over it already.

"You know what Angela, shut up. So what I had a crush on him in high school. It just caught me of guard to see him here." I lied hopefully convincing enough.

"Un huh. Use to have a crush on him. Whatever you say Bella. Just do yourself a favor and tell him how you feel one way or another. That way you can just get over him and move on with your life or you can let him in you life and you can finally get your perfect ending. I know you like him, just don't let him consume you, if he isn't your one and only let him go, for good, so you can move on and have all the happiness you deserve. Because believe me when I say Bella, out of everyone I know you are the one who deserves it all. You deserve your happy perfect ending."

"Thanks Ang. That means a lot to me and I'll keep that in mind, I mean about telling him."

"No problem Bella. It's just that I love you like the sister I never had and I want you to be happy." She sniffled out.

"Awe sweetie don't cry."

"Damn it, I'm sorry these freaking pregnancy hormones must be getting to me already." She said as she wiped a tear away. "I just want you to be happy and I don't care if it's with Jake, Edward, or the mail man. I want you to be happy."

Once she recovered from her slight emotional break down, and well once I recovered as well, she all but forced me into the shower so I could start getting ready for my date.

Damn, not a date. I have to remember that. Not a date. Just some old acquaintances from high school getting together and catching up on what has been going on in each others lives over that past ten years.

_Not a date. Not a date. Not a date._

Once I had myself convinced again that, I, in fact was not going out on a date, I turned to what Angela had told me.

She's right. It's that simple, she is right. As much as I do not want to discuss my feeling with Edward, it has to be done. One way or another he is the true key to my happiness.

I tried to let the hot water relax me, but it wasn't working like it normally did. I didn't know how to bring up the topic of feelings. How do you go about telling a person you have not seen in ten years and barely talked to them when you did know them that you were and are in love with them?

What the hell am I suppose to say, that after ten years I am completely and totally in love with you, yeah right, I'm sure that will go over well and not make me look like a total fool.

But one way or another I need to put how I feel out there. Even if I don't go all out and say I love him I need to tell him that I do have feelings for him and see if they are worth pursuing.

The conversation can go one of two ways. Either, I'm lucky and he has some feelings for me too and wants to try dating me or, he is going to laugh in my face and tell me that he has some beautiful woman at home and wants nothing to do with me.

While the last option is more likely to happen I could not stop myself from wishing the first scenario to come true.

I want so badly for Edward to say he loves and has loved since high school, but he was just too shy to approach me.

I would scold him and say we wasted ten perfectly good years of perfect harmony and togetherness of pure bliss and then I would lead him back to my hotel room so we could start making up for lost time.

Not even an hour after seeing him again and the dirty fantasies have already started up again.

Although, this is not the first time Edward and I have shared a bed in my mind. In fact he has made several appearances over the decade to help me relieve some of the stresses in my life.

Ugh, that sounds so bad. But what was I to do. No matter what, I could never bring myself to sleep with Jake. He could never give me the feelings Edward did, even if Edward is completely unaware of the things he can do to me.

Edward…I just can't seem to get him out of my mind. I wonder if he has changed after all these years or is he still the same person I fell in love with all those years ago.

Is he still the perfect gentleman. Opening the doors for women, helping them into their seats. He was always super polite, please and thank you were very common out of his mouth. But with Edward it never seemed forced, like he was only being polite so that he could something in return later.

You could always see that he was a genuinely polite man because that is how his parents had raised him to be. They raised him to be the strong, polite, considerate man he was and hopefully still is because I always found his well-behaved manners completely sexy.

There is just something about a man who treats a woman well, like and equal, but still does the little things, like holding the door open for her, that makes me completely happy. Like in a completely dirty manner. I want to throw him on the floor and have my way with him because for some reason unknown to me in my mind manners are just so freaking sexy.

What the hell is wrong with me? Can't I go like 10 minutes without picturing all the sexual things I would do with Edward?

_Come on Bella you know none of that is going to happen if you do not suck it up and tell him how you feel._

At some point during this weekend I need to tell him how I feel or else I'm are going to drive myself crazy with thoughts of the beautiful muscular man with bronze hair and green eyes.

"Bella! Hurry your ass up I still need to shower too! You've been in there for forty-five minutes! Hurry it up!"

Shit. Have I been in here for that long?

I guess I have if Angela is yelling at me to hurry up.

"Okay Ang! I'm coming out right now!"

I quickly made sure everything was washed and clean so that I could be absolutely perfect for tonight.

When I opened the bathroom door I was meet by a not so happy looking pregnant woman.

"Sorry Ang, I was relaxing a bit and I just lost track of time, I'm really sorry." I said it with my poor attempt at the puppy dog look; I don't think it was working because she just responded with,

"Yeah, your going to be really sorry if there isn't any more hot water left. Now move out of my way so that I can shower and start getting ready.

I really hope there is some hot water left. Who knows what she will do to me when she is mad.

I really didn't notice the temperature of the water with all the thinking I had been doing. I guess multitasking was just not going to happen with Edward Cullen near by.

All my thoughts seemed to be on him and only him.

"Damn it Bella! There isn't any hot water left. Just for that I get pick your outfit and shoes out!"

Damn it, I knew I shouldn't have taken so long. It always comes back to bite me in the ass.

Two hours later was looking at myself in front of the giant mirror in our hotel room's bathroom.

I would never tell her, but I'm kind of glad I pissed Angela off; she makes me look good when she is mad.

I was wearing a sleeveless light pink scoop neck top, medium washed jeans with a pair of soft gold gladiator sandals that did have a high heel, but I want to look good for Edward, so I would pray to every God known to person that I would not fall on my ass tonight.

My make-up was done really soft, a bit of mascara, a light shimmer of a golden pink eye shadow and a clear gloss on my lips. My hair was down with a slight curl to it with my bangs swept to the side, in all I really looked good.

"Thank you Angela, you did awesome job. I love it!" I gushed out.

"Wow are you feeling okay?" she asked with a slight laugh.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"You never let me do any of this willingly. You always put up a huge fight."

"What can I say, I'm excited about dinner."

"You like him."

"Who?" I knew who she was talking about, but I thought we had established the fact that I liked him earlier.

Instead of pointing this out to her I decided to act innocent about the whole topic.

"Edward. You really like him. And I mean like, you really like him. Not just like some high school crush. You want to date him."

Well I kind of love him, but no need to tell her that and freak her out.

"Well duh!"

"Real mature Bella!"

As much as I did not want to do this, I knew I had to.

"Ang. As my best friend I need your help." I asked with my best smile.

"Bella, I'm your best friend not a psychologist." She snorted out.

"Very funny you smart-ass. But seriously I need your help. You were right when you said that one way or another I had to tell Edward how I felt. I need to do it tonight and if I don't do it tonight I never will and then I will live my life wondering what could have been and I just cant live like that!" I stared to get a little hysterical towards the end of that little speech.

"Okay Bell calm down before I have to slap you. I'll help you out anyway I can. Okay so first we need you to calm down and not freak out anymore. Can you do that?"

I just nodded yes; I was at a loss for words.

"Next we are going to go to the restaurant and have a wonderful meal with the guys and catch up on all that has been going on through out the years. Then when the time is right I will make sure that the other boys leave when I do so that you and Edward can have some quiet time to do a little catching up of your own. Simple as that."

"Simple as that. Yeah the getting us alone is simple enough. But what happens when I have to actually talk to him and tell him. You know how shy I can get."

I wad getting hysterical again.

"Bella, you said you would stay calm for me. Now take a deep breath and relax your pretty little head. Trust me when I say that once you get Mr. Sexy all to yourself your natural woman instincts will take over and he will be yours. So again I am going to tell you to relax and just enjoy yourself."

"I hope your right Ang. Because if this goes wrong I am so going to blame you."

"And how do you figure it would be my fault."

"It just would be. You're pregnant and talked me into something crazy. Pregnant woman do crazy things all the time so it wouldn't be all that hard to convince people that it was indeed your fault. But then again we wouldn't tell anyone about this…"

"Bella Shut up! You're rambling again."

"Sorry."

"Yeah whatever. Lets just get your crazy ass to the restaurant so you can tell Mr. Sexy how you feel and I can eat because I am freaking starving."

I took and deep breathe, trying my best to calm my damn nervous down. It was kind of working. After a second attempt at calming my nervous heart I was ready, well I was at least a little less nervous.

Scratch that.

I was still scared shitless about how this night could end, but I needed to tell Edward how I felt, just for my own piece of mind.

"Alright Ang. lets go before we are late. We don't want to keep destiny waiting." I said with a slightly breathless laugh.

We walked out of our room and into the elevator in a comfortable silence.

On the outside I hope I looked calm, cool and collected; because on the inside I was anything but calm, cool, and collected.

I was an absolute wreck.

Before I knew it we were at the restaurant and letting the hostess know we would be meeting the Cullen party here.

As we were lead to the table I caught sight of the three men. Emmett and Jasper were looking great in their own way, but Edward, he took my breath away. He was absolutely gorgeous.

He was wearing a pair of black slacks that fit him perfectly and he matched them with a beautiful deep green button up shirt. He had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, exposing his strong long arms for me to gawk at all night. He had a few of the buttons at the top undone. Enough for me to see his beautiful chest but not enough for me to see it all, he had me begging for more of his glorious body. The beautiful deep green of the shirt left his already beautiful green eyes sparkling even more.

He looked absolutely perfect.

When we arrived at the table all three men greeted us.

"Hello Bella, Angela. How are you two doing tonight?"

As I was getting ready to answer, Edward pulled out my seat for me and I quickly realized how close he was standing next to me. He leaned in so I could feel his cool breath against my skin and he whispered in my ear

"You look absolutely beautiful Bella."

"Thank you, you look pretty good yourself." I replied with a shy smile and a blush. I could not help but also inhale his beautiful scent. He smelled so good, and so sexy. Everything about this man was perfect.

And then he shot me that beautiful half smile of his that has always made my knees weak for him and even after all this time, that smile still has that affect.

He replied with a soft thank you and finished helping me into my seat.

We were all sitting making small talk when the waitress appeared to take our meal and drink orders. I noticed she was staring at Edward and I could not help the flash of jealousy that ran through my body. Who did this woman think she was? I finally had to calm myself down and reminded myself that I had no claim on Edward…yet.

As the night carried on, I had to admit that Angela was good. She had the plan in full motion. She was engaging Jasper and Emmett in conversation leaving just Edward and I in our own little world. I wondered if they would be leaving us alone soon.

We both seemed a little shy but we both tried to make an effort to talk to one another.

And we both did make that effort to talk to each other.

I was able to find out that Edward had indeed become a doctor and was now living in Seattle. He had his own home, drove a silver Volvo and most importantly he was single.

I learned that the woman he was with had cheated on him and he caught them together in his house.

Two things happened when I found that out. First I wanted to smack this woman for being stupid, who in their right mind would want to cheat on this perfect man. Then I wanted to kiss at her feet for being so stupid, if she wouldn't have been so stupid, I would not have the open opportunity to tell Edward how I feel about him.

As our conversation continued I noticed he seemed so interested in life that I knew I was going to tell him how I felt about him. I knew I had to tell him how I felt. I just needed to wait for the perfect opportunity.

I was hoping that the perfect opportunity would come soon because I was starting to get antsy and with every word that came out of the mans mouth I was falling even more in love with him.

* * *

okay so there it is!

And thank you again to everyone who has reviewed. I don't think I can thank you all enough, but I will surely try ! :)

next chapter we will see a slightly more description of the dinner(Trust me it will not be the whole dinner from Edward's POV) and things will be confessed and maybe a wedding!

See you all next Chapter!

BTW, a very sexy man by the name of Edward Cullen asked that you all review!


	8. Chapter 8

Okay so we really didn't see much of the dinner from Bella's POV, but there really was no reason to, must of the emotions were going to come from Edward anyways. So please don't feel like I left Bella's POV out, she will have her time to reflect on the dinner at a later time.

So, thank you all so much to everyone who has reviewed, you all rock big time and I love the support Please keep it coming!

And once again in must apologize for the lateness, I might just come up with the specific times on when I will update...we'll see

Okay so, here is the next chapter I hope you all enjoy! (shewhoshallwrite I promise you will get Elvis, just bare with me on it!)

Disclaimer:I do NOT own Twilight or any of the Twilight awesomness! Sad I know! But on Saturday I will own a copy of the Twilight DVD! Yay!

* * *

I did it. I don't know why I did it, but I did it.

It was just so hard not to do it.

She is just so perfect, that when the opportunity presented itself I just had to.

I knew I could have made a giant ass out of myself, but that still wasn't enough for me to be detoured from what I was going to do.

I soon as she was close enough I was able to lean into her and whisper how beautiful I thought she looked. And it was true she looked absolutely beautiful. The way she was dressed she just looked so angelic. The beautiful shade of the pink and the way her hair framed her face just gave her an absolute glow. She was glowing and angelic and she was perfect.

When I was near her I couldn't help but to inhale her beautiful scent. She smelled like fruits and flowers. She smelled perfect.

When I pulled away from her, somewhat reluctantly, to help her into her seat I could not help but fell somewhat smug, she smelled me too and had this beautiful, goofy grin on her face. The way I smell put that smile on her face. I put that smile on her face.

Maybe tonight I can take Emmett's advise and 'ball up and be a man' as he says. Maybe she likes me too. I guess there is only one way to find, but that means I would have to tell her how I feel about her. And I want to tell her how I feel, but what if I'm making all this up. What if I didn't put that smile n her face? What if she just thought of something funny? What if I really did make an ass out of myself when I leaned in and whispered to her? Or worse, what if I don't smell good? What if I smelled bad and because she is just so polite the only thing she could do was smile.

Okay, Edward, just calm down, if I had smelled bad Jasper and Emmett would have said something.

Okay so that leaves me with two options. Either she likes me, or at least finds me somewhat attractive, or, I made a complete and total ass out of myself.

Let me just hope it is this first option.

So, I can do this. I can talk to her like a normal person. I can get to know her all over again…we can et to know each other and have a life together. _Getting a head of yourself there buddy, a life toghther? Calm down a bit and just enjoy dinner with her._

We I finally made my crazy mind up; I threw myself into a conversation with Bella. And with every word and with every blush that graced her cheeks I couldn't help but fall just a little more for her.

"So Bella, what do you do for a living?"

"Well, I'm an editor for a book company that has offices in New York, Los Angeles and Seattle. I'm obviously with the Seattle office." She said with a little laugh.

"That's not all she does, come on Bella tell him about what else you do." Anglea decided to join in on the conversation. I almost forgot there were three other people her with us.

After only an hour with each other it seems we can easily just get lost in out own little world. I hope she feels the same.

But what else does she do for a living.

She was blushing again, so I knew I had to ask her, even Jasper and Emmett looked curious as to what else Bella did for a living.

"Come on Bella tell us, what else do you do?" I just had to ask because I had this feeling that I need to know everything about her.

"It's a little silly, nothing to take too serious, but I'm writing my own book, and I want to get it published, but I know that's not going to happen because it isn't that good, it's kind of my own personal thing, you know just for fun."

I instantly hated the fact that she was putting her own work down.

I had to reassure her some way, "Come on Bella, don't be ridiculous, I'm sure you are a fantastic writer and people would love to publish you and read your work."

Emmett and Jasper nodded their heads in agreement with me, but it was when Angela spoke up that I found myself hating Jake again.

"Yeah Bella, I totally agree with Edward, you're an awesome writer, she's even had some stories posted in the local paper, she is really good. Honestly Bella, I don't know why you put up with Jake for so long and him constantly putting you down. He was always such a jerk. Senior year all the way up until you dumped his cheating ass." She discussed the relationship in such a casual way… like this was a discussion they had often.

"Angela stop, I'm sure the guys don't want to hear about my messed up love life. Can we just talk about something else now?" She obviously wanted to change the subject, but I couldn't stop myself from wanting to know more.

And soon Emmett was standing up, but I think it was because he had the same idea as Jasper, and myself but before we could get very far Bella spoke up,

"Where are you guys going? I'm sorry; we ruined the night didn't we? See, I told you Angela they didn't want to hear about my love life, you made them uncomfortable."

"No Bella, we're not uncomfortable in anyway, the three of us just need to go back to Seattle really quick." Leave to Emmett to make it sound like we we're going to the local grocery store to buy some milk.

"Ummm…you need to go back to Seattle really quick? If you don't want to finish dinner with us you could just say so." Bella said with a confused and somewhat sad expression on her face.

But Angela looked like she knew exactly what we men had in mind and she was okay with it and she even gave us a nod of approval.

Wow She sure has changed a whole lot since high school. The Angela I knew back then would have tried to calm us down and keep the peace, maybe those pregnancy hormones were kicking in early.

Emmett answered Bella again, "No Bella, we really want to stay and finish dinner with you two lovely ladies, but you see, this Jake guy has obviously messed up and hurt you in some way, so as your new best guys friends we feel that it is our job and responsibility to go and kick this guys ass. So, come on guys we are killing too much time here, let's go get this job done."

"No guys really, you don't have to do that, it really not all that necessary, and he is so not worth the hassle."

Who was this girl kidding? Yes, really did have to go and do this. Doesn't she know we would do anything for her…and Angela? _Can't forget to group Angela in there_. Hell, Emmett threatened Angela's husband for 'knocking her up' in the first five minutes of all us seeing each other again. Silly Bella.

"Awe, come on Bella, first Angela and now you. Why won't you girls let me kick someone's ass! Please I promise it won't even take me that long. Please Bella!" And then he pulled out the puppy dog eyes, he and Alice spend way too much time together, those eyes work on everyone.

He was asking her persmission like he was a teenager wanting to go to the movies with his friends, instead of a grown man.

But apparently the puppy dog eyes do not work on Bella, I'll have to ask her about that later, I can't tell you how many times I have fallen victim to those damn puppy dog eyes.

"Emmett you know very well that I can't agree to let you leave Vegas to go all the way back to Seattle to kick someone's ass, as you so delicately put it. Let's just back to dinner and enjoy the rest of the night. Maybe when we all go home for good you can do what you want to do."

That seemed to please him a bit.

Then under her breath she added "Hopefully you kill the brian cells that will remember this conversation with the massive amounts of alcohol you will consume."

Can she get anymore amazing? I don't think so, she is fucking perfect. She let Emmett think he was going to get his way and then made a sarcastic comment. She is perfect.

After we all settled down, I notices that Angela started to occupy Emmett and Jasper's attention about various topics, so that left Bella and I to talk about ourselves.

It took us a little bit to get comfortable with each other, but once we did we talked about anything and everything. Her favorite color is green, she loves to read, she loves to write, which I could have figured out, and I tried to get her to tell me what her book was about, but she wouldn't tell me, she was still as stubborn as ever.

I told her about Tanya, at first she seemed a little upset, then amused and finally relieved. Was she happy that I was single, one could only hope? I told her I was a doctor and what hospital I was at, she seemed as interested in me as I am in her, and as much as I would love to keep the smile on her face as I discussed my life with Bella, I really wanted to learn more about her.

So I really couldn't stop myself from ask her about what happened with Jake. She seemed a bit reluctant to share with me so I quickly told her that she didn't have to if she did not want to.

"No, it's okay Edward. I can talk about it. Well, we started dating senior year."

She seemed a little sad about that, I wonder why? Then she continued telling me how they both went to the University of Washington, even thought she wanted to go to Dartmouth, he didn't want her to, and then they moved in with each other. She told me how he would always make comments about how lucky she was to be with him and she would never be able to get a man better than him. He would always tell her after a story got published in the paper that it was not really that good and he didn't know why she continued to waste her time.

With every word she spoke I got angrier with this man. It was confirmed that 'Jake' was the same Jacob Black that we all went to high school with, so he did break that promise he made to me.

I didn't want to ask, but I knew I had to and when she told me that he never hit her it was only verbal I was relieved, just a little bit, he still needed to be taught a lesson after all the horrible things he said to Bella.

My anger started to reappear when she told me what caused there break-up and her sudden trip to Vegas. At first her story was similar to mine and then, well not so similar.

"I came home from shopping, even though I hate shopping," she slightly giggled, we have had a couple glasses of wine by now, so maybe it was just that, " and he was sitting on our couch looking like someone just stole his puppy, he had his elbows resting on his knees and he had his face in his hands, he just looked so sad. My first thoughts were that one of our fathers had been hurt or something worse, so I started freaking out and then he told me that they were fine and he had something to tell me. So he told me he had cheated on me." At least she didn't walk in on them, and that is when the similarities to our stories ended.

"We yelled and I got mad and kicked him out. The next day I took Angela to her doctors appointment and while we were sitting there waiting for her name to be called, we took witness to Jake rushing through the door asking if he was late or missed anything or something along those lines, I don't remember anymore but there he was with the pregnant other woman."

"That is so not cool. So how far along was she?" Apparently my inner gossip girl comes out my sympathy goes out the door when I drink too much, how many glasses have we had now?

"I don't know 10,11 months far enough a long for the jerk to know she was pregnant and not tell me anything." She has had too much to drink. I don't even think a pregnancy that long is possible…_come on man you're a doctor you should no the answer to that._

"Come on Edward lets talk about something else now."

And so we did, we talked about whatever came to mind while the drinks kept coming. At some point and I'm not entirely sure, but we turned to mix drinks after we got kicked out of the restaurant and settled at some random bar. Apparently the restaurant was closed. Who knew we could talk for that long, but then again I was with Bella so it could be possible.

Once we were at the bar, in I don't even know what hotel, I could here every word she was saying, but I really only understood about half of them, this is exactly why I don't drink.

And when in the hell did we lose Japer, Emmett and Angela?

When Bella got her third or fifth, maybe fourth drink she leaned into me, like I had done early in the night and said, or slurred, "You know Edward, your really pretty."

I could only laugh and say, or maybe I slurred and said "Your really pretty to Bella." And then she blushed. Man, I love this woman.

"You know Edward, I had a really big crush on you in high school, I was so sad when I found out you graduated early, the only reason I agreed to be Jake's girlfriend was because you weren't coming back." Suddenly I could understand every word coming out of Bella mouth.

"I had a really big crush on you in high school too Bella, I was so sad that I had to leave you."

"Then why did you leave me, we could have been so happy together." She said with a sad expression on her face.

"I know Bella. I tell you why I had to leave later."

"Okay, you better, or else I'm going to be really mad at you. And your not going to like me when I'm angry, I'm like a ferocious kitty."

A ferocious kitty…

"Okay Bella I promise." I couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"Good, I'm hot can we get out of here now."

"Yeah, do you want to walk around for a little bit?"

"Yeah, lets go."

We started walking around the strip for a little bit, well more like stumbled, we both were pretty drunk by now, we both had like four drinks after we left the restaurant and we both had wine with dinner.

At some point I ended up with my arm around Bella, and she ended up curled into my side, and it just seemed so perfect like she belonged there.

We were stumbling along in comfortable silence when I heard her mumble, "I love you Edward."

I quickly stopped and I lifted her head so that her eyes were at level with mine and I was able to breath out "Bella…"

She interrupted me, "Oh look Edward! Look at those people over there playing dress up! Can we go play dress up to…please."

I really didn't want to play dress up I wanted to continue our conversation, but we were both drunk maybe she wouldn't remember this in the morning and I know I could not dent this woman anything, but hopefully I would remember she said she loved we me so we could talk about that.

"Sure Bella, we can go play dress up, anything you want."

"Yay, this is going to be so much fun! Hey look that man is dressed up as Elvis…"

* * *

So I'm actually working on the next chapter already, and I hope to have it up on Wednesday night or Thursday morning, So I'll see you all next Chapter!

BTW...a very sexy man by the name of Edward Cullen asked that you all review!

Thank You!!!


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

Sorry for the delay, but I got super sick and was barely able to do anything, but on the bright side this is the longest chapter yet.

And I also want to say thank you for the response to the last chapter, you all blew me away with the amount of reviews and alerts. You all rock something majorly awesome!

So I will stop now and let you get to it...enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Twilight or anything Twilight related! Sad I know...**

* * *

BPOV

The plane ride home to Seattle

"Angela, stop looking at me like that."

"Like what? I'm not looking at you like anything."

"You're looking at me like you want to say something."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are so just say it already, say whatever it is that is on your mind that you have been dieing to say since you found out."

"Well, since you asked." She started out with a fake niceness; then she went all crazy pregnant woman on me, "Isabella Marie Swan I cannot believe that you got married. What on earth were you thinking? How could you just go off and get married without me there. How could you allow your new husband to get married without his brothers there? What were you two thinking?" She was getting good at this mom thing, but she was still crazy.

She's not mad that I got married in Vegas, she's mad that I got married in Vegas without her there.

Nothing about this weekend is making any sense.

"We weren't thinking Angela okay, we were drunk, really drunk, neither one of us knew what was happening so just lay off, it was a mistake and it will be corrected as soon as possible."

"Calm down Bella, you don't have to yell."

I didn't even realize I was raising my voice and that everyone on the plane was now looking at me.

After I felt my normal blush cover my cheeks out of complete embarrassment I mumbled a quick sorry to everyone and then I put in my ipod earphones effectively ending my conversation with Angela.

I knew she wasn't done with me, but I was in no position to be answering questions right now.

Edward and I made a mistake. No matter how you look at it, we made a mistake.

Things just don't happen this way. You don't get your happily ever after by marring a random person in Vegas

_But he's not some random person…he's Edward._

Him being Edward or not, I just cant allow this marriage to continue.

No matter how much I love him, I can't trap him. He has his own life to live and now his perfect life has to be tainted by a tacky, quickie marriage on a getaway trip to Vegas.

Put I will keep my promise to him.

I have what I want, the man of my dreams for life, bound by law in marriage, but there is no way we could be happy. How could we ever be happy? We were bound to each other in the legal sense, but we were missing the most important thing: mutual love for one another.

How could we have a marriage if we are missing one of the most important things?

Easy. We couldn't

We didn't follow the steps. We didn't date; we didn't do the falling in love and missing each other like crazy even when we've been separated for only a minuet. We didn't move in with each other and argue about leaving the cap of the toothpaste tube off; there was no swooning and the perfect proposal out on the beach while I held a bouquet of lilies at sunset, there were none of the things I wanted to go along with the only man I ever wanted and needed.

But the most important thing was that Edward didn't have a choice. He didn't choose me, he didn't seek me out to date and love and marry. He married me when we were both drunk and not in our full mental capacities.

I may want the perfect story with all the romance, but I want the love the most. I want Edward to be the one to love me, but how can he, things just don't happen the way they happened for us.

No one ever gets there happily ever after by marrying someone in Vegas, a stranger, because no matter how much I loved him and knew about him he was a still a stranger. We didn't know each other in the way husband and wife know each other and despite what he said, we couldn't make it work, we just couldn't. That afternoon I had made my mind up and I was sticking to the decision I had made, no matter how much it hurt.

* * *

EPOV

The Plane ride home to Seattle

"Dude, you know Alice, Rose and your mom are going to be pissed that you got married and they weren't there to witness it."

Jasper was usually really good at putting things into perspective, but not right now.

"Jasper I really don't care right now. I deal with the girls later."

He looked at me with such a sad expression; he was the only one to really understand how I felt about Bella, hell he was the only one to know how I really felt about Bella, he always had talent for knowing how and what people were feeling. He knows and understands the love I have for Bella, but just like me, he puts it aside and tries to ignore it. I know as my sisters husband and my friend, he wants me to be happy and he tried talking to me, but we never talked about it there was nothing to talk about because I put it all aside years ago so she could be happy, but now, there was something to talk about, but I just couldn't bring myself to talk about it. It hurt too much to even think about and yet I couldn't stop myself from thinking about it.

After the dreadful next morning, well afternoon, I finally made it back to my own hotel room I mentioned quickly what happened and that I didn't want to talk about it.

How could I want to talk about it? My heart was literally broken and all the pieces were with Bella.

Jasper and surprisingly Emmett picked up on my mood and didn't ask a single question. Although I knew their silence would not last it was greatly appreciated at the time, especially when I barely knew what was going to happen. But of course it wouldn't last forever. Not one minute after we were seated on the plane all the reminders of what was waiting for me at home were brought to my attention.

Not only would I have to deal with the women of my family, I was also going to have to 'take care' of my marriage as my wife put it.

"I'm just saying, you know how they are and their husbands are going to be the ones that have to deal with them. And you know Alice and Esme are going to be the worse, so don't get mad at me when the Pixie is calling and yelling because I will not stand in her way."

"Yeah, whatever." I put my earphones on effectively ending the conversation; I didn't want to deal with any of this right now. All I wanted to do was try to figure it all out.

It's painful to think about, but I guess my relationship with Bella has always been somewhat painful.

I wanted to fix this, but I didn't know how.

How do you convince the woman you love and married that you want to spend all of eternity with her?

_Easy you dumb ass, you don't get married in Vegas. _

But we did get married in Vegas and I do love her and I know she loves me.

I just wish she could see it so we could finally have what we both want.

_Or at least want you think you both want. _

_No, I know we both want it and we will have it._

We could be perfect, hell she has more perfect in her pinkie finger for the both of us, and I just wish I could have her see how perfect she and I are for each other and how perfect we can be together.

I have Bella bound to me in the best of ways.

But she doesn't want it and I don't know why.

We love each other

You know she loves you, and you know you love her, but does she know that you love her.

It probably would have helped my case if she knew I loved her too, but it's not like we really talked all that much. Well, we talked a lot kind of, but once she found out we were married there wasn't a whole lot of talking.

What am I going to do? I need her in my life and now I have her in my life, kind of, but she wants nothing to do with me.

And it doesn't make any sense. She is one of the most confusing people on the face of the planet.

And because of her all of my thoughts are now barley making any sense to me.

Maybe if I replay the day enough times I can find were I need to fix everything because I know, I just know deep down that me and her, She and I, Bella and Edward are meant to be forever

Great, now you sound just like Alice.

* * *

The morning after the Wedding (EPOV)

UGH, my head hurts like a mother….

"AGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

And that loud ass scream sure as hell ain't helping the situation.

Oh god. Scream there is going to be some scary looking woman right next to me; I can just picture the fake blond hair, fake boobs and contact covered yes. I can't believe I got so drunk I had a one-night stand, and I don't even remember it.

What a way to lose your virginity.

"Edward?"

"Bella? Oh thank god!" I said with a ton of relief, "You have no idea how happy I am its you next to me and not some random Vegas woman."

Relief colored on her face, but then she had an unreadable expression on her face, but it was a somewhat questioning look.

"Edward? Did we…um…you know…um…do it?"

"Do what?"

She just responded by slapping the palm of her hand to her forehead, like her question was so obvious anyone should have been able to answer it.

Oh…did we do it…I get it now. It is a pretty obvious question.

"Did we have sex Edward?" She said a little annoyed. Maybe she was annoyed that I didn't pick up on her question, but hello, I'm still hung-over.

By this time we were both sitting slightly up, but still completely covered by the blankets.

"I don't think so."

At the same time we both peeked under the blankets and at the same time we both let out a breath of air and a sigh of relief, only she took it a step farther…

"Oh thank god! I have clothes on under here."

"Hey…" I kind of resented that, not to sound conceited, but I know I'm not ugly; I cant be that bad of a person to wake up next to.

"I didn't mean anything by that, but it's just a drunk one night stand with someone is not the way I envisioned myself losing my virginity." Then she slapped her hands over her mouth and looked a little…um embarrassed…but why?

"Yeah I know what you mean."

"What?"

"What?"

"Are you a virgin Edward?"

"Yeah, so are you, I don't get how that's a bad thing."

"It's not a bad thing, it's just an unexpected thing to hear from you."

"Why is it such an unexpected thing to hear from me?"

"Well look at you, your hot and Edward Cullen, who wouldn't want to sleep with you."

"Just because woman want to sleep with me doesn't mean I want to sleep with them. Maybe I'm waiting for 'the one'."

"I'm waiting for the one."

"Jake wasn't the one?"

"You remembered his name?"

"Give me some credit Bella, I wasn't that drunk and I'm not that hung-over." Okay so that's kind of a lie, I really just guessed, but my head still hurts way too much.

"No."

"No, what?"

"No Jake wasn't the one."

"Oh."

Silence was filling the room. Normally it may have been awkward, but we were both hung-over.

"Edward?"

"Yes Bella?"

"I'm glad we stopped talking. My head really hurts and all the noise we were making was only making it worse."

"Yeah I know, my head hurts too."

"Can we go back to sleep?"

"Yeah sure no problem"

And then we both drifted off to sleep

_(4 hours later…)_

Cause your hot and then your cold…

What the hell is that noise?

Your yes then your no…

"Bella." Nothing. "Bella!" Still nothing. Okay, go with something different. I gently nudged her back with my foot, "Bella!!" and then she proceeded to fall off of the bed…maybe I nudged her a little too hard.

"What the hell is your problem Cullen?"

She's even hotter when she's mad.

"Sorry, your phone was ringing."

"Oh crap! What time is it? Angela is going to be so pissed at me."

"Well it looks like it is now 2:37 in the afternoon. Maybe I should call my brothers too, they might want to know where I've been all day."

"Lets call them at the same time." Why? She can be weird sometimes, but I love that little weirdo and whatever Bella wants, Bella gets.

"Fine by me."

Both phone calls pretty much went the same: Us apologizing for going missing and then our friends saying 'We knew that the two of you were with each other and it's about time the two of you hooked up.' Apparently Jasper, Emmett and Angela decide to go have lunch together.

From our end we just replied that we were drunk, too drunk to remember where our respective rooms were at so we just rented our own room and passed out for the day.

I wasn't sure how accurate that information was, but it sounded good, so we just went with that

And then we both got the typical 'okay, whatever you say.'

During our respective phone conversations it did not escape my notice that I just woke up, for the second time, next to the love of my life, and can I just say she looks absolutely sexy waking up.

After Bella and I got off our phones, she turned to me while she was on her knees and put on the sweetest fucking look I have ever seen, but I know that look, Alice gives that look a lot. It's the look every woman gives a man when she is about to ask for something.

But come on, Bella should know, she is talking to me, the answer is yes, no matter what it will always be yes.

"Edward, my head still hurts a bit, do you think you could maybe find me some aspirin?" She asked with an unnecessary amount of sweetness in her voice, did she think I was going to say no.

"Of course Bella, I need some too anyways."

"Really… just like that, no sarcastic comment about how I have two legs and I can do it myself? Wow…" she trailed off at the end.

"Why would I do that? Were you expecting that?"

"Well kind of, maybe, not really, I don't know, it's just that was what I always got out of Jake."

"Well Bella, the one thing you will learn about me fairly quickly is that I am not Jake."

And I threw in my best smile just to make sure she got the point.

"Yeah, I noticed." She responded with a soft smile.

So fucking sexy.

"Let me go get that aspirin."

As I walked out of the room I quickly noticed that when I am drunk I turn into an even bigger spender because not only did I get us a hotel room, I got us suit, a nice one at that. When I made it to the kitchen I could hear Bella asking what she thought we did the night before.

As she asked her question though I noticed that her voice was getting clearer and like a ghost, or Alice, she popped up in front of me and startled me a bit. I found some aspirin in a cabinet and filled a glass of water for each of us after I calmed my heart down…she's so quiet, she should wear a bell to let people know when she's arrived.

While Bella took her medication sitting at the kitchen bar I noticed and official looking piece of paper sitting on the opposite counter. Well I wonder what that could be.

Before I even took my aspirin I walked over to the counter and picked up the paper.

Well, this is either the best or worst thing to ever happen to me.

For now I think I am going with best.

"Well Bella, I think I can answer the question as to what we did last night."

"Oh really, how, did you find embarrassing pictures of us dancing on bar tables." She giggled out.

And for a brief second I lost my train of thought because that was the singles cutest noise I had ever heard.

When I regained my train of thought I was able to respond, "Not exactly."

"Then what did we do last night?"

"Well according to this last night, or should I say early this morning you and I got married." I tired to say it neutrally just in case she didn't see things as happily as I did.

"Come on Edward be serious. Now what's that in your hand?"

"I am being serious Bella. This is out marriage certificate."

"What..,? that can't be, how did we get married? There has to be some kind of mistake. No, this is…just…no…there is no way we are married."

Okay, so she doesn't see things my way.

"Don't worry Edward as soon as we get back to Seattle we will get this taken care of, I promise you that."

What the hell does that mean.

"Get this taken care of, what the hell is that suppose to mean. I don't want to get this taken care of."

"Yes you do Edward, once your fully sober you will see that I am not what you want and when we get this taken care of you will be able to live you life and have what you really want in life."

"No Bella, I know this is unexpected, but we can make this work. Together you and I can make it work."

"No, Edward I understand, but I promise we will take care of it in a classy manner."

Flashes of last night started coming back to me and even though I had no idea what her last statement meant, I knew I couldn't let it end, then I remembered the most important thing from last night, she said she loved me.

"Bella, do remember anything from last night, anything at all." I knew I was begging, but I really needed her to remember.

"No I don't, but why does that even matter, I will fix this problem, I know I probably created it."

She had just finished putting her shoes back on. I was too shocked to move, so I just stood in one place. I vaguely registered her moving to the counter and writing something down.

"Here is my number Edward, call me when you get back to Seattle so we can handle all of this."

As she was walking out the door I asked her one more time not to go, but I don't think she heard me.

And then in the blink of an eye she was gone and I was all-alone.

* * *

Back on the plane…(EPOV)

Maybe I should have brought up the fact that she said she loved me instead of asking her to remember.

Maybe I should have told her she was the one I wanted and would always want.

Maybe I should have told her I loved her.

There where a whole lot of maybes and I still didn't know what to do in order to fix it all.

At some point we landed back in Seattle and I'm sure at some point I made it off the plane and to baggage claim. And I'm pretty sure that I picked up my baggage, I really couldn't feel anything but the numbness coursing through my veins, but if I didn't that was fine I had the money to replace all of it.

I was expecting to walk out of the airport and go directly to my car while I said goodbye to my brothers, what I was not expecting was to see her.

Standing there looking like she was waiting for someone was my wife, my Bella.

I had the strongest urge to run to her, scope her into my arms, kiss her and whisper my words of love for and let her know I was never going to let he go.

But I needed her to look at me, I needed us to lock eyes, call me a girl, but I needed the sign to know that this was it.

And then the heavens looked down at me and granted my wish or took pity on me, however you want to look at it…

We locked eyes and the biggest fucking grin I had ever seen graced my beautiful wife's face.

I fucking knew it, we were meant to be.

Back in the room she was just caught off guard by the whole thing, but she loves me and I love her and together we would make it work.

As I was making my way towards Bella, the heavens decided they needed to fuck with me again…

"Oh Eddie your back!!!!" And then the fake strawberry blond known as Tanya latched her arms around my neck and started kissing me.

I didn't even think about what I was doing, but I knew I needed her off of me and the quicker the better, so I pushed her off of me.

I looked back up to look for Bella, but just as quickly as she appeared, she had now disappeared.

Fucking perfect.

Now she was gone again and I was all-alone again.

* * *

BPOV

While I listened to some music, flashes of my weekend started to come back to me.

And I remembered that I asked him to play dress up with me.

Really Bella, dress up…worse proposal ever!

I told him that I loved him.

Then it hit me like a ton of bricks.

I told him I wasn't the one he wanted and we would take care of everything, but he still

asked me to stay for the same reasons I wanted to stay.

I just had a fuck epiphany.

It was fate and I knew exactly what I had to do.

When I got off of the plane I told Angela to leave without me because I had a plan and it was one of the best plans I had ever had.

I waited and I waited and then I waited some more. I knew his flight was coming in a few hours after ours, but with my sudden burst of emotion time seemed to be going by even slower.

Then by some miracle his plane finally landed.

I was so anxious to see his face that I was bouncing up and down.

After what seemed like an eternity I finally saw his bronze hair appear through the crowd.

Please just look my way. Let us lock eyes for one moment so that I know its all true.

Let us have our moment.

And then it happened, like a cheesy moment out of a movie. Everything slowed down while we made eye contact with each other.

And I know the biggest goofiest grin was plastered on my face, but I didn't care because I was getting my man.

For once things were going to go well in my life. No matter how I looked at it I was going to get it all. I was going to get my perfect ending.

Then the fairy tale I was living suddenly turned into a nightmare.

Out of no where, like the murderer in a horror film, came the most annoying high pitched scream that simultaneously shattered my ear drums and heart.

"Oh Eddie your back!!!!" She was beautiful and I hated her.

Then she started kissing him and I wanted to puke.

The blond bitch ruined my marriage before we even had a chance to begin.

It should be he and I locked in an embrace…not the two of them.

When I saw them together I knew I had to get out of there.

I could not stick around a second longer, I didn't want to risk Edward seeing my heartbreak into a million pieces.

And then I knew I had made the right choice from the begging.

We were going to get this taken care of and soon so I could, I was going to try to move on so he could be happy, because in the end I just want the love of my life to be happy even if it is not with me.

* * *

See you all next Chapter

BTW a very sext man by the name of Edward Cullen asked that you all review! Thanks!


	10. Chapter 10

Okay so before I start...**Thank you so freaking much to everyone who reviews...you all rock my world.**

Okay so some said that the last chapter made them a little sad, well this chapter is not going to make things any better. I actually had this chapter ready sooner, but I wanted to leave it on a happy note for everyone, and it just wasn't happening. But I promise one way or another we will all get out happy ending, it will just take a bit of time. so here's the next chapter...

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Twilight or anything Twilight related. Sad, I know.**

* * *

"Bella…."

"No, not Bella, I'm Tanya! Don't you remember Eddie? You must still be feeling the effects of your trip, but that's fine, we have our whole lives to figure everything out and you'll always remember my name. So how was your…Edward are you even listening to me? Why do you look like your looking for someone? Hey don't walk away form me get back here."

I was practically running through the airport to get to the outside. I knew Tanya was fallowing me and talking but I could not register a thing she was saying.

When I reached outside the airport I saw the line of taxis, but no Bella.

"Damn it!"

She was gone again. Why does this keep happening me to me? Why does she keep disappearing from me?

And what the hell is Tanya ding here. Crazy ass woman.

"What are you even doing here Tanya? How did you even find out that I left? Hell, how did you find out when I was coming home?"

"Easy silly, I just called you Mom." She said like it was the most normal thing to do.

It was no secret that Esme, my Mom, hated Tanya, but because Tanya and I were together my mother tolerated her so that I would be happy.

I wasn't happy, maybe now my Mom would be mean to her, I think it would be funny to see Esme mean to someone once in my life, she was always so nice to everyone even if she didn't like the person.

But now I really wanted to blame my Mom for putting me in the situation of having to deal with Tanya, but I guess it really was my own fault, I should have told my parents that we broke up.

But of course I didn't. They would have asked questions, and who wants to tell their parents that you walked in on your girlfriend having sex with another man, in your bed, in your house when your significant other doesn't even live with you.

My parents would have listened and been supportive and understanding of my decision, but it's still too wired of a conversation to have with your Mom and Dad, so I didn't have it, I figured I would tell them in time.

While I was trying to think, I continued my search for Bella but let me tell you it was not an easy task to multi task. Looking for someone and thinking at the same time could get tiring.

At some point I'm sure my frantic searching had me looking like mad man, but I didn't care. I was hoping that if I caught a glimpse of the beautiful brown hair I would be able to run to her and explain before I lost her forever.

At some point in my mind I made the connection that I was starting to sound a little desperate, but I didn't care. I knew deep down and in my mind and heart that Bella and I were meant for each other.

She was my life now.

"Eddie, what are you looking for?"

That damn name again, Eddie. My name is not Eddie, it Edward, way is that so hard for her to understand.

I muttered a quick nothing hoping I could just get rid of her and hopefully the sooner the better I needed a way to fix my marriage.

I needed to find Bella.

I just needed Bella.

"Anyways when I asked your Mom where you were at because you weren't at the hospital she told me you and your brothers went to Vegas for the weekend. So I played it off as I had just forgotten about the trip with me being busy with work and everything. So then I asked her if she could tell me your return flight information because I forgot where I had written it down at and I didn't want to bother asking you while you were out having fun. Obviously she gave me the information because here I am." She threw her hands out like she was presenting some grand prize to me and she let out a noise that I think was her trying to make me a just as excited as her a make her sound sexy all at the same time.

I didn't work out. It just sounded like an annoying...annoying...just annoying.

I never thought I would see the day were I would hate a woman, but the day has come. I hate Tanya. Not only is crazy, well no that's more than enough of a reason to hate her. She is one crazy woman, but she ruined everything for me, the one person, the only person I have ever wanted in Bella was finally mine and Tanya ruined it. I hate her; more than I ever thought was humanly possible.

I was making myself angry, I could just feel the tension and anger brewing inside of me.

And then out of nowhere an unusual calm washed over me.

"You forgot that I was out of town because you were busy with work?" I said with a humorless laugh. "Tanya you do realize that I and everyone in my family knows that you don't works so why would you say that?"

The answer to the question was not all that important, but for some reason I just had to ask. It was one of those questions you don't need the answer to and it really doesn't matter what the answer is, but for some reason you just want to know the answer; just out of general curiosity I wanted to hear the answer.

"I just wanted to know where my boyfriend was at and I didn't want your Mom to think that I was just some woman with her son who didn't do anything with her life and tried to live off of him."

After I heard her 'reason' I realized what the calm feeling I was feeling before was, it was like the calm before the storm.

"You wanted to know where your boyfriend was at and you didn't want to look like a lazy woman trying to live off of me to my mother. Wow, so where is your boyfriend at?"

"What do you mean silly, your right in front of me."

Either she's really good a playing innocent or she's really stupid.

I think I'm going to go with the stupid.

"No, no Tanya, I'm your ex-boyfriend, where's the man I caught you screwing in my bed, in my house before I left on my trip. And as far as not looking like a lazy woman to my mother, it's a little late for that, she never liked you and always thought you needed to find a job instead of trying to attach yourself to me and living off of me. Hell, I barely liked you; I don't know why I put up with you for so long you just keep making everything worse for me. "

By the end of my little speech, where I didn't say everything I was thinking, I was pissed and raising my voice.

I barely registered the shocked look on Tanya's face, but I really didn't care.

I have never in my life yelled at a woman, but I guess there is a first time for everything.

At the moment I didn't even care that if I hurt her feelings, I had more important things to worry about.

"Edward, calm down." Damn, what was it with people popping out of nowhere and scaring the crap out of me.

Emmett now had his hand on my shoulder attempting to calm me down, but I found it hard to.

Then in a surprising so not Emmett like thing he leaned in and whispered some of the best advice I had ever gotten.

"Remember who you are Edward, remember the man Mom raised you to be, keep in mind what she taught us, be the man Mom would want you to be. But more importantly be the better man for her, she going to want her husband to be the better person, the better man, the best man. Walk away form this woman now and go get the one you want."

Suddenly the calm feeling was back.

"Tanya, I'm sorry, but you and I broke up, what you did was totally unforgivable and I just cant be with you. So for the sake of everyone, please just let me be."

"Fine Edward I'll let you go again without me, but let me make something perfectly clear to you because obviously you didn't understand me the last time we had this conversation. You and I will be together, no matter what I have to do we will be together and you will realize that you love me and want to be with me forever, trust me on that."

She made it sound more like a threat versus a promise of love, if I didn't have other things I needed to take care of; I would have been a little more concerned with Tanya.

As she started to walk away, I couldn't help but to notice that she swayed her hips a little too much, it was not the least bit cute.

Emmett and Jasper's laughter knocked me out of my train of thought and then Emmett had to go back to being Emmett.

"Damn Eddie you were right that woman is one crazy ass psycho.

Psycho was Emmett code for bitch. He came up with that when we were all in high school. Sometimes, no matter how badly we didn't want to say it, there was no other way to describe a woman, but we both were raised by the same woman and if Esme ever found out we called a woman a bitch she would kill us, and I mean literally kill us. She could be a little scary when she needed to be.

Once Tanya was out of sight I turned around and looked Emmett in the eyes, well kind of, he is 5 inches taller than me. I silently thanked for his early advise with a head nod and then out loud I agreed completely about what he said of Tanya.

It was completely true. She was one crazy ass psycho.

* * *

BPOV

I ran out of the airport like it was on fire and my life depended on how quickly I could run out of there.

I jumped into the first taxi I saw and directed him to step on it and take me home, I was going to wait until I was in the privacy of my own home before I broke down and cried.

Either this man drove ridiculously fast or I was just not paying attention to the drive.

I think I was not paying attention to the drive, but the scary thing was that I had no thoughts, my mind was completely blank.

It didn't take me long after I walked into my apartment to figure out why my mind was completely void of all thoughts because I have done this in the past.

Anytime something unpleasant happens in my life, my mind will kind of shut off.

I can still physically function, and comprehend what is going on around me, but I'm like a shell of a person.

The last time this happened to me was when my father, the Chief of Police in the microscopic town of Forks in Washington, was shot at during a bank robbery.

It scared the crap out of me, who could have imagined anyone in Forks owning a gun, let alone knowing how to use one.

My father had been shot at and I nearly lost him. I had no idea how to deal, so my mind and body took care of me by semi-shutting down, since I couldn't protect myself, my body did it for me.

I wasn't okay until he was out of the hospital and at home resting. When I knew he was going to be okay was when my body snapped back to complete functioning form. I was okay and my dad was going to be okay.

And I threw the biggest temper tantrum a woman in her twenties could ever throw when he decided he needed to go back to work. Since he is still the Chief…we know who won, but not a day goes by that I don't wish for him to retire, I can't lose him. Loseing one man in my life is enough for now.

"Miss we're here now."

"Oh sorry, I got caught up thinking.'

The cab driver just smiled a sympathetic smile at me while I paid.

Once I made into my apartment and closed the door it all came out of me, every single tear any person could ever cry came out of me.

My body and mind were now back to 'normal.'

To any other person, it may have been pathetic to cry this much, but to me it was not nearly enough.

For the second time in my life, I lost him.

I lost the one I want for life, I lost the one I needed for life. Part of could never recover from it.

I don't think I will be able to recover because I caused this.

All I had to do was listen instead of trying to over think everything like I always do…I just need to stop for a second and listen. Listen to him so that we could be together and happy, but of course I screwed it up.

_But he has someone…so you couldn't have screwed up that much. _

We got back from Vegas on a Monday, and Monday night all I did was mourn…again.

By Tuesday Angela wanted to know what my deal was, so I explained it all to her.

Starting from high school all the way until Monday at the airport. She let me cry when I needed to, she didn't judge any more, she just let me get it all out there, it was nice to talk to someone to get it all out and now that Angela knew the whole truth it made it easier to talk about, she really could be awesome when she wasn't being such a sarcastic pain in my ass.

By Wednesday I decided I needed to get in touch with reality again, so I started editing the new book that arrived to my house while I was gone. I sorted threw the mail and paid bill, checked and answered E-mails, then I listed to the voicemails that had accumulated on my house and cell phone. In total I had 62 new voicemails. Three of them were from my dad asking me if it was okay to put foil in the microwave, the next was that he figured out that it was not okay to put the foil in the microwave and then next him asking how I was doing and to call him back when I got a chance.

I made the mental note to call him back later.

There was one message from my mom asking if I got a call from my dad asking if it was okay to put foil in the microwave, what did he do, call everyone he knew, and then she asked how I was doing and that I needed to call her back and soon because no daughter should go this long without talking to her mother.

She always did know how to guilt trip a person.

The rest of the messages were all from Jake, and they all said the same thing. He was sorry, he never meant to hurt me, he loves, he wants to marry me and have a family, he needs me in his life and some more crap along those lines, after I listened to the third message I just deleted all the rest of them.

Sitting on the couch I started to think about everything that was going on in my life.

I finally had everything I had literally dreamed of since high school and in a matter of days I lost it all.

While I was waiting for Edward to arrive from Vegas all I could think about was how I felt for him. How much I loved him and how utterly perfect we were for each other.

Edward and Bella just belong together, like Romeo and Juliet and cookie and milk.

I just had the feeling that he and I were going to work and make it through. I started to believe what he had said back in the hotel room about how this was unexpected, but that the two of together could make it work.

I had myself convinced that as long as we had each other, we could make it work.

Then I saw her, the fake, but nicely done, strawberry blond haired woman with her hands all over my man. She was beautiful, and I felt my self-esteem drop a couple of notches with her around, but then to add salt to the wounds, she kissed him.

Not just any kiss, but the kind of kiss that makes you want to drag the person to bed and have your way with them.

I lost him after only having him for only a day.

We were kidding ourselves into thinking we could make it work. I was right all along and soon Edward would see that I was right and then he could on and live his life happily with the blond airport slut.

I mean really, she could have at least waited until they were in the car before she attacked him.

There was no more putting it off; I knew what I had to do and whom I had to call.

It tool me about five minutes before I actually found he courage to pick up the phone and dial the number for some reason, the phone felt like it weighed a ton.

After the second ting someone finally answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi Ben it's Bella."

"Oh hi Bella how are you?"

"I'm doing well. How about yourself?"

"I'm okay, I'm really excited about the baby, I can't wait to hold the bundle of joy!" I couldn't help but feel a little jealous, Ben and Ang, were going to have it all, and all I ever got was close calls.

"I'm so happy for the two of you, and congratulations again, you two are going to be awesome parents. And I want to say sorry again about the whole Vegas thing, she just wouldn't take no for an answer."

"Don't worry about it, Angela's fine, the baby's fine, everything is good, so let me go get Angela for you."

"Actually Ben, I needed to speak with you if that's okay."

"Sure Bella, what's up?"

"Well I just need you to know that this falls under the whole attorney-client privilege thing, okay?"

"Well Bella you know I deal with Divorces in Family law right?"

"Yeah, I know, that's what I need our help with…"

* * *

Well I'm on Spring Break and I want to be able to get more out to all of you before I return to all the craziness, hopefully it works out.

Thank you again to everyone who has been reading and reviewing...I love you all!

BTW a very sexy man by the name of Edward Cullen asked that you all review...and now his brothers are asking too! so get to it, we DO NOT want to disapoint the Cullen men!

Thanks again...see you all next Chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

I'm so sorry this took so long, but you all know how real life is. Thank you all so much for being patient with me.

I want also want to say thank you to all who read and review my story, you all don't know how much that means to me and I promise updates will be getting better.

**You all rock and the Cullen Brothers are very pleased with all of you. =)**

**Disclaimer: Not mine and never will be, but I'm working on finding my own Edward!  
**

* * *

"Uh-uh, no way, absolutely not!'

I let out an audible sigh.

Of course, she would answer the phone and listen in on the other side that is such an Angela thing to do.

"Angela, honey, can you put the phone down, please. I'm trying to talk to a client."

"Shut up Ben! She's not a client, she's Bella."

Now it was Ben's turn to sigh.

"Isabella Marie Swan Cullen you put that phone down this instant!"

She's really into this mom thing early on.

"Sorry Ben I guess it wasn't such a good idea for me to call you at home, is it okay if I call you at your office later on?"

"Ben, ignore her, she talking the crazy talk."

I swear I heard him mutter 'no your talking the crazy talk,' but I cant be certain on that.

"Hang up now Ben, I need to talk to Bella in private, you know best friend confidentiality and all."

"Yeah, no problem ladies, bye Bella, I'll talk to you later, I'll be in the office tomorrow."

I know I heard Angela mutter 'no you wont talk to her later.'

" Yeah I'll talk to you later Ben, have a nice night."

Great here it comes…I should probably pull the phone away from my ear now.

"Bella, what the hell do you think you're doing?" She screeched so loud I'm sure she hurt her own ears.

"Well, I was talking to Ben, having a friendly conversation, and then all of a sudden we heard you on the other end and you started to yell at us for whatever reason…

She cut me off and then started with the yelling again.

"Bella, stop, you don't so sarcasm well. Just know you can talk to Ben my husband all you want, but you are not allowed to talk to Ben Cheney, the best divorce attorney in all of Seattle."

" Thanks, I never knew Ben had multiple personalities and I am only allowed to talk to one of them."

" Since we now have your lame humor out of the way Bella, would you like to explain why you want to talk to Ben about acquiring his services."

" I told you Ang., hell I even told Edward, I would take care of this and after everything that happened at the airport, I need to take care of this, and Ben is the only one I could or would trust to handle this."

" What do you mean Ben is the only one you could trust?"

" I know Edward and I aren't going to go threw some messy divorce, but he is still a very well known and wealthy doctor, I have no idea if some lawyer out there would try to take advantage of me or Edward while handling our case."

" Bella," I heard her let out and frustrated sigh, what the hell does she have to be frustrated about. "I love you like you were my own sister, but I think, no, I know, you are making a mistake with this. I really think you should talk to Edward. I think the whole airport thing was a huge misunderstanding."

She sighed kind of loudly, like she was expecting me to say something back to her after I was quiet for a while, but there was nothing to say, I made my choice and there was no going back now.

"Bella, just please think about this all the way through, I don't want you to make a mistake and regret the decision your going to make."

" Thank Ang, I appreciate your concern, but in all of this I'm not the only one who can have regrets."

" Bella, that man has not one regret, your just being too stubborn right now to see it."

What the hell does that mean, does she know something I don't.

" I'm going to go now Ang, I'll talk to you later, and let Ben know I'll call him later."

" No you can let Ben know on your own, I'm not getting involved in any of that because I think your making a mistake, but I will talk to you later. Bye Bella."

"Bye Angela."

After I hung up with Angela I had a lot of time to think.

Was she right, was I making a mistake, should I go and talk to Edward?

Well she was right when she said I should talk to Edward, but the conversation that Angela thought we should have and the conversation I knew I needed to have with him were going to be two completely different conversations.

I knew Angela would want us to confess our feelings and have everything work it self-out magically so we could live happily ever after and we could have our happy ending.

I knew the conversation that Edward and I were actually going to have was going to be us discussing how to avoid turning our failed marriage into a headline story.

Things were really screwed up right now and I knew calling Ben would be risky, but its not like I had very many options. I was now married to Edward Cullen and I wanted and needed, or at least that's what I convinced myself to think, to end my marriage to Edward, Ben was the only one I knew I could trust with this.

Ben was the only one to know Bella and Edward from Forks and not take advantage of the situation.

Everyone in the world knew of Edward Cullen and the Cullen Family.

Father, Carlisle, the world famous surgeon out of Chicago that moved his family to the small town of Forks so that they could have a normal life.

Mother, Esme, the famous interior designer that designed Oprah's estate and nearly every other wealthy person in Chicago, gave it all up to raise her two boys and daughter in the small town, and never once regretted her choice.

Emmett, oldest son, hated the choice to move to forks, but went along with the family, was an all around athlete in high school and went to Notre Dame to play college football and was drafted to the pros right after graduation. Played for the New York Giants for four years before his career was ended with a knee injury. Emmett married Rosalie Hale a year after he was forced to retire and the two of them opened their own high-end mechanic shop and car dealer ship. They are happily married and can't wait to start a family.

The youngest, sister, Alice Cullen, married to Jasper Whitlock; Alice owns a high-end boutique in Seattle that only sells couture gowns and is an aspiring fashion designer, while Jasper owns his own architect business.

Last but not leas there is the middle child, my husband, Edward. Everyone, and I mean everyone knows the Cullen Family, but Edward is the current star of the family. His story can be read everywhere. The son of world famous surgeon Carlisle Cullen and interior Designer Esme Cullen, younger brother to Ex-quarterback Emmett Cullen, older brother to aspiring fashion designer and boutique owner Alice Cullen Whitlock. Edward Cullen, the most sought after ER doctor in all of Seattle. Women, and even some men, will fake illness or injury just to get a glimpse of him.

He was born and raised in Chicago, his freshman year of High School his whole family moved to forks Washington. He graduated high school a year early and received early acceptance to Dartmouth where he majored in Biology; he then went to John Hopkins for medical School.

We are totally messed up, but every time I hear about his accomplishments I cant help the proud feeling that comes over me, I am so proud of him, and if we actually had a normal marriage, hell a normal relationship, he might know it.

Edward is kind of a big deal here in Seattle along with the rest of his family.

And I add to the phenomena that is my husband and his family.

I totally googled Edward.

I literally have the perfect man. And then all of the Stupid Love Gods had to band together to make my life a living hell.

Was it not bad enough for me that I had been I love with Edward for ten years, then we meet up and hit it off, I mean seriously at dinner we were the picture perfect couple. And because I am Bella and things can never go right for me, we had to go and get married, and I had to realize that maybe on some deep level that Edward might feel the same way for me. But again, I'm Bella, so nothing goes right, I try to fix and airport slut shows up and ruins it all.

I did what I had to do. I had to call Ben so he could help me. Edward will be better off without me, even though that thought hurts tremendously, I know its true. It has to be true.

I need to protect my husbands name, so I need Ben to handle our annulment so we both can go living are lives. Edward with airport slut and me…well I can get a cat… or a fish.

Stupid trip to Vegas had to go and ruin everything, I was fine living my life and loving Edward in secret, now I was married to him, and I cant even be his wife the way I want to be his wife.

My life sucks.

I have a headache now, can my day get any worse.

_DING DONG, DING…_

Sigh; of course, when I want to see no one, someone has to show up and make my day worse, why, right, because I'm Bella.

"I'm coming."

Opening the door turned out to be a mistake and it made my already bad day even worse.

"Jake, what are you doing here?"

" Well I came to visit you, I called and you haven't called back, that's not like you, so I decided to drop by to see if you were okay and to see if, maybe we could talk for a bit."

" I didn't call you back because I didn't want to talk to you and I was out of town for a few days so I haven't returned anyone's phone calls."

" You were out of town? Where did you go? Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?"

What the hell, what is with the third degree, did he suddenly believe he was my husband.

" Yes, I went out of town, I went to Vegas for a few days, and I didn't tell you because you and I are no longer together so I no longer have to tell you a thing. By the way, how's the mother of your unborn child doing?"

" Come on Bells, don't do this I want us to work it out, I made a mistake, it was a one time thing and it's costing me my whole life."

" Come on get inside and close the door, I don't want the neighbors to see us fighting."

" We're not going to fight Bells."

I muttered 'yeah, that's what you think' under my breath, I think he heard me, but I honestly didn't care. Jake was not the man I wanted to be talking to right now, but I guess you cant always get what you want.

I walked over to the couch so we could talk and I could just feel his eyes boring into the back of my head, it was weird. I knew Jake and I needed to talk, I wasn't sure about what, but I knew we needed to, and the sooner we talked the sooner it was over and I could go on and live my pitiful no Edward life.

"So, you went to Vegas, did you have fun, who did you go with, did you do anything interesting?"

Man, did he always ask this many questions, and was he always this annoying or was I just that unobservant.

"Cut the crap Jake, you don't care and I know you don't care, so just say whatever it is you want to say and then leave."

" I do care, you know I love you." I just looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to finish whatever it was he was going to say.

"Bella, this is hard for me okay, I know I made a mistake, but it was just getting so hard, everyday it felt like you were slipping away from me, and I just couldn't take it. I know I should have talked to you, but I didn't know what to say. I met Leah one night…"

I held m hand up to stop him, it was bad enough to know he cheated on me, know who the woman is, meet her and see that she was now pregnant with his child, I so did not need the details on how they met.

"Jake I don't want to know how the two of you met, skip that part and move on before I kick you out."

I was being way too nice to him by letting him continue, but I'm Bella, that's what I do.

" Sorry. Anyways we, you know, and I swear it was a one time thing, the day before I told you I was unfaithful was the day she came to me and told me she was pregnant."

There was more to the story, I could tell, I just didn't want to hear it.

"Look, Jake, I understand where you're coming from," I really didn't, it just seemed like I should say that. "It's just not going to happen, there is no way after what happened that I can just forgive you and move on. Ten years were thrown away because of your one 'mistake.' It happened and now we are over and you are about to be a father, so just accept it and move, I already have."

"Bella…baby, please. There has to be something I can do to fix this. I want you in my life, I need you in my life."

I couldn't stand his begging and pleading looks, this was just too awkward, and I hate hearing the details

" Sorry Jake, I just can't."

" Okay, well I was hoping that this conversation would have go differently because it makes this next question kind of awkward."

He was fidgeting and now making me nervous. What the hell was he going to ask? Me to marry him again.

I sure as hell hope not.

"Well, you know that my dad 60th birthday party is next Saturday, well, I was wondering, if you," he took a deep breath and kept going "you…Bella, I want you to go with me, not necessarily as a date, but as a friend."

I internally groaned. I knew about the party and I knew that Jake's dad and my dad would expect me to be there…annulling my marriage to Edward was something I did not want to do, but this party was something I really, really didn't want to do.

_Sigh… _I knew what I had to do, and I did not like it one bit.

"Jake, I'll go to the party, but there are going to be some conditions." He started nodding his head up and down like a dog, it was bugging me.

"First, you are going to drive so I don't have to waste any gas, you will buy all my favorite road trip food, I have power over all music and you can not complain at all. And we will only talk when necessary."

He got the biggest smile on his face when he realized we would be driving to Forks together. And you could see realization on his face clearly, he knew he had the jackpot and he sprang to his feet and enveloped me in a giant hug.

"Thanks so much Bella, I promise you will not regret this."

I had to get him to leave before he tried to make himself comfortable.

I walked him to the door and as he was walking out, I called after him.

"By the way Jake, when we get to Forks, you are going to have tell our dad's why we are no longer together."

And then I slammed the door in his face.

* * *

EPOV

When I finally left the airport to home, I called the hospital to tell them I was ill and would be out the rest of the week, I could not work when my life was in complete shambles.

Monday blurred in to Tuesday, then Tuesday blurred into Wednesday, Wednesday afternoon Emmett came over to ask how I was doing.

What a stupid question.

But I lied and I told him I was fine.

He didn't believe me.

"Cut the shit Edward, I'm going to tell you now what I told you in Vegas 'ball up and be a man.' Just don't sit here pinning after her, if you want her, than go get her."

" Emmett, even if that wasn't a completely crazy idea, I have no idea where she actually lives and if she would actually want to see me."

" Dude, she's your wife, of course she wants to see you," he stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "And as far as knowing where she lives, all you have do is go onto the Forks High website and look her up."

" Forks High has a website?"

" Really, Edward, I just gave you a way to see your wife and your asking about the website."

" Your right let me get my laptop." Damn it, where are my priorities? And why is Emmett being so helpful lately, that not like him, its kind of worrying me, maybe he's sick.

Damn it Edward priorities.

I rushed to my room and almost slipped on the hard wood floor in all of my haste.

I less time than should be humanly possible I got to my laptop.

Emmett and I had located my Bella, my wife, in now time. She was a 30-minute drive away if I followed the speed limits, 15 minutes tops with the way I drive.

I ran to the front door looking frantically for my keys on the side table near the door. When I looked to my side, I say Emmett holding them above his head.

How the hell did he get there so fast?

"What the hell Emmett give me my keys back." I was ready to punch him.

" Well fine then, talk to me that way and I'll let you rush off to your woman's house to profess your love to her and undying devotion smelling like ass."

" What?"

"Idiot, go take a shower, you smell."

" Right a shower, a shower, I need to take a shower."

" Your bathroom is upstairs, to the right."

When I finally was able to clear my mind a bit and walk up the stairs, I heard Emmett complaining about me being the smart one in the family.

I would get him back for that comment later and for talking to me like I was stupid, but right now, I had to get my wife back.

I rushed through showering and shaving, I'm surprised I didn't cut myself. I pulled on a nice pair of dress pants and a light blue button up. I rolled up the sleeves while I walked to the door. I got my keys and ran out to the Volvo, I heard my name called and looked at the window in my house and saw Emmett standing there waving like an idiot while he yelled good luck out to me.

I fond her place pretty quickly, she lived in a house so it was pretty easy to find, but I noticed that once I pulled up to her house there was another man walking up to her door and he looked very familiar.

Damn it, it's him what is he doing at her house.

Before I get too worked up, I have to remember that this is Jake, she'll just tell him to leave and then I can go to her and tell her how I fell and we can start on fixing everything.

What the hell, why is he walking into the house, this cannot be happening.

He was in her house for a good forty-five minutes. I knew I should have left, I was just torturing myself waiting around to see what was going to happen, but I needed to know, why he was here.

I knew the history between the two, that's why I could not figure out why he was at her house and actually inside with her.

But that's Bella; she never does anything I expect.

He finally made it out of the house, it looked like she slammed the door in his face from where I was parked, but then the bastard had to turn around and he had the biggest fucking smile on his face, like he just won the fucking lottery.

I was too late. She took him back, because she saw me with Tanya. Stupid Tanya, she ruins everything.

I didn't notice that I was parked behind Jake's truck and as he was unlocking his door, I could here his loud voice clearly as he was talking to someone on the phone.

"Hey Sam, man I totally did it, she agreed to go with me to my Dad's for his birthday, and I'm making the drive with her, so I'll have three hours to get her back for sure, there is no way she's going to turn men down."

He had stopped talking and was listening to the person on the other end.

"Dude, I'll have her marrying me in a month tops, she is going to be mine and I'll have that nice piece of ass that's having my baby, shit, I'm going to have the both of them, this is fucking perfect."

The fucking bastard, he cannot do that to my Bella. And why would she agree to going away with him.

What the hell is going on, nothing is making any sense now.

No matter what happens between my Bella and I, I need to make sure that mutt does not get his paws on her.

I need a plan and I will have one, I will get Bella, she and I will have it all one way or another. I wont stop trying.

* * *

Sorry again about the delay, but I am working on the next chapter,I do have three tests this week so I want to get the chapter up by Wednesday, Thursday the latest.

Thank you again for all of you being so patient and understanding. I promise I wont leave you all hanging like that again.

And once again all the Cullen brothers ask that you review, I, and the boys, love to read what you all have to say!

See ya next chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

It's 11:50pm on the west cost, so I kept my promise about posting. I ha the chapter ready earlier, but i got called into work because of an emergency any ways here it is.

**So next, 100 reviews, wow, just fucking wow, you all rock so much and I cant tell you how much I appreciate each and everyone of you for reading and reviewing, the Cullen Brother are pleased! =)**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, but I do own a Team Edward shirt!**

* * *

"What was I thinking? I'll tell what I was thinking, nothing. I was so not thinking when agreed to go to Forks with Jake."

" You got that right."

Doesn't she sound interested in my story.

" Really Angela, that's all you have to say."

" Well, what do you want me say?"

Well, that was kind of harsh of her.

" I don't know, something helpful."

" Sorry sweetie, every time I try to tell you something helpful you just ignore me, so no more good advice from me."

" You suck."

" No Bella, you suck. That's why you are still alone. You really should listen to me more often Bella, I give great advice."

" Angela Please, I really don't want to talk about this again."

" Well then I guess we're done here, I've got to go anyways, Ben and I have another doctor's appointment today, we're going to here the baby's heart beat."

" That's great, I'll talk to you later then, have a great time."

I tired to sound happy for them, but she has been so frustrating and mean lately.

" Bye Bella."

" Bye Angela." I whispered out, but she had already hung up on me.

It's been a week and a half since I went on that terrible trip to Forks with Jake and since I have gotten back, things with Angela have not been all that great.

I know she was mad when I told her that Jake and I would be traveling together, but I didn't expect her to get so upset that she would barley talk to me.

But it was how upset Angela got that confused me. I knew she hated Jake, always had, and always will, but the level of her hatred had increased so much it shocked me.

I would never defend Jake after what he did to me, but the way Angela was acting was, I think just too much.

I felt she was over reacting, but she said I wasn't thinking and that I was making another huge mistake.

Making a huge mistake, who is she to tell me I am making a mistake, I have been living my life just fine for the past 26 years happy and content.

Well, kind of happy and kind of content.

Hell, who am I kidding I'm nowhere near as happy as I could be and everything that has happened over the month has just made it worse.

Wasn't it bad enough that in my momentary lapse in judgment that I agreed to drive to Forks with Jake, but when we got back from Forks, that Tuesday I had a meeting set up with Ben. The week had just went from bad to worse

I didn't want to go threw with the meeting, but I had problem I needed to fix no matter how much I hated the solution.

And of course, Angela found out about the meeting when she decided to show up to Ben's office and surprise him with lunch and her head just about exploded. I have never seen Angela so mad before, especially about things going on in my life.

She said she didn't want to know about the meetings, so I didn't tell her, why she was still acting the way she was when she heard us on the phone was giving me a headache.

But at the same time, I feel like she knows something, but wont tell, like whatever she knows she wants me to figure it out on my own, but I am a grown woman, I don't have the time to play these games.

And whenever I would ask her to stop with the hidden messages and mind games, she would just tell me to think about it and do what I want and need to do.

I think she comes up with a lot of the things she says because she hates Jake, not that I blame her for hating him, but it's not a reason to for her to formulate her advice for me off of how she feels about my ex.

I know she's Team Edward all the way, but I don't know how many ways I can explain to her that this the best decision.

I want Edward to be happy, I really want him to be happy with me, but that is not what he wants, he wants airport slut and if she makes him happy then I'm happy for them.

Every time I would try to explain this to Angela, she would say I'm crazy and that I need to actually go and talk to him.

What the hell was I going to do, track him down, show up at his house confess my undying love and utter devotion to him and then see airport slut waltz down the stair to claim him and the two can laugh at me together. No way.

Then she would tell me I'm thinking too much and that I need to follow my heart and not my head. She kept pushing me towards him, but when I followed my head, I left that hotel room in Vegas and lost something that I could have had forever. When I followed my heart at the airport, Edward and airport slut ripped my heart out and stomped on it.

Either way I lose.

I tried to tell her I was crazy by imaging that Edward could possibly feel the same, I was reading into nothing and imaging things because I so desperately wanted to believe that we could actually have what I have been dreaming of for the past ten years. Not only was I imagining things, but also I was still pretty damn hung-over the next day.

She called me crazy and then said I still needed to talk to him.

Even if I could bring myself to go to him and embarrass myself, I have no idea where he lives, when I explained that to Angela, she explained that Forks High has website where you could find out where former students live at, but I still cant, I just cant.

Things happened and choices were made, but I have to live with them so if things don't go the way I want them to, that's my own problem. I don't need someone telling me how to run my life.

You can't always have what you want and I'm learning that now.

If I mess up and end up unhappy that is for me to deal with, but I refuse to bring Edward down with me.

My decision is final and when it happens and everything is finalized, Edward will be free of me and be able to live his life happily, and that's all I could ever want and need in my life is for Edward to be happy.

* * *

EPOV

"I'm sorry Edward, I'm trying I really am, but she is being so damn frustrating. She thinks I'm only telling her these things because I don't like Jake and I never have. She keeps accusing me of keeping something from her. I don't know how much more I can say without fully giving up that I have been talking to you and that you are madly in love with her."

I was on the phone with Angela after her last failed conversation with Bella.

Maybe it would be just easier for her to tell Bella how I feel, but that would make me seem like a crazy stalker that tracked her and her friends down, and, well I already tried the plan for Angela to do the dirty work for me, Angela wont say anything regarding feeling to either one of us.

Even if the plan to get Angela to tell Bella how I feel worked the possible reaction that could come from Bella didn't really work in my favor.

After I overheard Jake's conversation and all the disgusting things he had to say about my Bella, I knew I needed a plan to save her from him, but everything I came up with did make me look like a crazy stocker, and that is not the way you want to come across to your wife when your trying to get her to fall in love with you.

"Angela can you please try one more time, please for me, as her best friend I know you can get through to her, I really need your help."

" I'm sorry Edward; I just can't keep doing it. It hurts every time she dismisses my ideas or advice, it's like she doesn't believe her best friend and that hurts. I have told her and you everything I can, but the two of you need to grow up and handle this on your own. I can't keep going between the two of you, this so messed up and it's stressing me out, I can't handle it anymore and the stress is not god for my baby."

"Your right Angela, I should not have gotten you involved, it wasn't fair of me to put you in the middle, thanks for what little help you did provide." I tired to sound polite, but I knew it didn't come out that way.

"Hey don't take your anger and lack of balls out on me. If you would just grow a pair and go talk to her like a real man you wouldn't be in this situation."

DING DONG, DING

"Someone's at my door, Bye Angela."

I didn't even wait for her response I just hung up my phone as I walked over to the door.

I really did know it wasn't fair to put her in the middle, but I already tried the whole go to her thing, that's the whole reason why I needed the plan to begin with.

And if I went back to her house, I didn't want to risk seeing Jake again. I knew the chances of seeing him again were slim; I just didn't want to risk it.

When I made it to the door and opened, it there was a man wearing a suit looking very formal.

_Shit, I knew it. _

"Hello."

"Hello, are you Edward Cullen?"

"Yes I am."

"Sir, these are for you, all the information you need is on the inside, and I will just need you to sigh on the line here to indicate that you did receive all the paperwork."

I just signed. I had a feeling things would be going this way; I already knew what was inside the giant envelope that was handed to me.

Ever since Angela told me that Bella went to go see Ben, I had been expecting the paper to show up soon.

"Thank you very much mister Cullen, have a great afternoon."

I didn't answer him back I just slammed the door in his face and threw the envelope onto the floor.

What the hell was that mans problem, have a great afternoon, how in the hell am I suppose to have a great afternoon when annulment papers just showed up at my house.

This was so not going the way I had planned for it to go.

The plan was simple, find Angela, tell her my side of the story, get Angela to get Bella to stay away from Jake and then use Angela for information so I can make my wife fall in love with me. It all sounded good in theory, but I was so not expecting things to go down the way they did.

Finding Angela again was easy; I just used the Forks High Website. Then I contacted her and was able to tell her my side of the story, which was also easy to do. Angela had no problem trying to keep Bella away from Jake, she hated him almost as much as I did, and then when I told her what he had said her hatred just increased, but the plan was already failing when Bella decided to go to Forks with Jake anyway. But it was a small bump in the road; I could over come this obstacle.

From what little information Angela had told me, the trip was horrible for Bella and it only got worse for her when they actually made into Forks. I felt bad for her, but really did she think the trip with Jake was going to be a good idea?

I thought that getting information from Angela would be easy, but she wouldn't tell me anything. All she ever said was that if I wanted to know how Bella felt than I would have to go and see her myself.

How Angela expected me to go see Bella and tell her that I love her, always had and always will, was beyond me. But once I found out that Bella had contacted Ben, Angela's husband, to discuss our Annulment I knew I couldn't go to her because I would just beg her to give us a chance and I would make a huge ass out of myself, so I tried to get Angela to help, and well, she wouldn't.

I love Bella and would do anything for her, but to go to her, put myself on the line, and then have her say that she didn't want me was going to be too much.

I have no idea what to do now, Angela won't help me, and my brother's have no idea what to do to help and my Mom and Alice are just sad that I cant fix this and wont let them get involved. Alice and My mom want to help, but I would never want to scare Bella away before I even had the chance to have her forever. That would be just stupid.

Grr, this all sucks.

_And now I'm asking animal noises, great, can things any weirder for me._

I want her to be happy more than I want myself to happy, so I'll show up to the damn meeting and give her what she wants, and hopefully she will make the right to choices to stay away from Jake, but what she does or doesn't do is her choice.

I'll give her what she want so she will be happy, I want her to be happy no matter how much it hurts that I'm not the one giving her the happiness.

My plan failed, but as long as she is happy, then I succeeded in some way.

* * *

So next chapter will be on Sunday or Monday, I'm almost done with school so I'm busy with studying for finals, so if I'm a little late, I;m sorry, but I wont leave you hanging.

So lets keep the Cullen Brothers Happy and Review! =)

See you all next chapter!

love ya!


	13. Chapter 13

**OK, so I suck something major.**

**I swore I would never post an author's note, but I feel that I need to let you all know why I haven't been posting as often I as I promised I would.**

**So as you may or may no know, I am a full time college student, and I never took into account how much time I really did need to study and how much time I actually spent at school learning and doing homework and what not, so that is completely my fault and I am so sorry for that, but the good news is that my last final is May 18 and then I have the whole summer off to do nothing but write! =)**

**So, I have been writing the next chapter, whenever I have the time, and because you all rock so much I'm going to give you a little sneak peek…**

* * *

Beep, Beep, Beep…

Ugh, where am I?

"Well Ms. Swan you are in the hospital, apparently you fainted during a meeting you were having."

"Oh okay." I didn't even realize that I had asked my question out loud.

"Well Ms. Swan, everything appears to be fine but we are going to keep you in overnight just to make sure that you are completely stable," the doctor tried to offer a comforting, friendly smile, but it just came across as creepy and forced.

"Thank you Doctor." I didn't even get to finish my sentence because he was out the door in a second like my room was on fire.

Some doctor he is.

I thought this day couldn't get any worse, but apparently, I was wrong. This day was the suckiest ever and because I went all Bella and passed out, I'm going to have to re-live this day all over again because I'm pretty sure I didn't sign the stupid papers.

Before I could continue my internal rant, there was a soft knock at the door.

"Come in."

And as soon as I saw him appear in the door way I forgot how to speak and breath.

"Hi Bella," he said as he walked carefully over to me and to stand awkwardly by my bed. "I wasn't sure if you would want to see me, but I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

I don't know how or when I became capable to use my voice and I'm sure it took a while because he looked more and more uncomfortable the longer it took me to answer, but eventually I was able to answer.

"Thank you Edward, I'm doing fine." I offered up in a small voice.

"Well that's good, so I'll let you get some more rest then…" he trailed off in a sad tone, and he still looked sad, like he did in the meeting...

But as he was walking away I couldn't help but feel completely sad that he wasn't next to me anymore and I couldn't explain why I was feeling so lost now that he was leaving my room and before I could stop myself...

"Wait, Edward... if you aren't busy... or don't have anywhere to be...do you think...you could stay...so…I don't know…we…could maybe…talk?"

* * *

**So everyone I promise I am not just going to leave the story, we will finish and there is still so much more to come, so please just bare with these next couple of weeks and I promise I will be better with the updates.**

**And I want to have the next chapter out within the next week, so please don't give up on the story or me!**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed as well you all rock so so much and it means the world to me that people are enjoying the story!**

**Thank you, and see you all next chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you so much to everyone who read, reviews and adds the story to alerts, it means the world to me!

I have more to say, it's all on the bottom, I thought you all would just want the new chapter! So here it is and I hope you all enjoy!

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE, NEVER WILL BE! SAD, I KNOW!**

* * *

I can't believe that I am here, that I actually showed up to this.

I am so stupid, I should have just gone and talked to her.

_But you could have still ended up here, who's to say she even would want to work on the relationship._

Stupid subconscious always getting in the way and being right.

We were signing the annulment papers at Bella's lawyer's office and while I was wallowing in all my self-pity Bella and Ben walked in.

_Damn, she looks good._

I didn't bring my lawyer with me today. I knew exactly what was going to happen, not because I have experience with this kind of thing, but I just realized that this is the final nail in the coffin.

After ten years of just waiting…all the fucking waiting and wanting, I had her, I finally had Bella as mine, and it might not have been the best situation or most desirable, but I had her back in my life and I know we could have figured something out, we just could have.

But we didn't figure something out and now I'm here sitting in front of her, waiting..._the fucking waiting_...so we can end it all.

Were getting an annulment, she wants to act like it never happened, like we never ran into each other, had one of the best first dates ever and then got married.

To just act like it never happened, I don't know if I can do that.

Our wedding may not have been ideal, but it was ours and now she wants me to live the rest of my life acting like never even happened.

That wouldn't be possible even if I tried, how could I live the rest of my life pretending like the best thing to happen to me…ever, never actual happened.

God my life is so fucked up and it just keeps getting worse.

God, look at her sitting there in all her angelic beauty, but why does my Angel look so sad, this is what she asked for, I'm giving her what she wanted, she should be happy, she asked for this, so why is she so sad?

"So Doctor Cullen and Ms. Swan, thank you both for meeting today, and so now we are going to go a head and get these papers signed and sent over to the court house to be finalized. Your annulment papers will be rushed through and will be handled with the most discreetness possible. So after today, it will be like it never happened."

_Like it never happened…_Well fuck you Ben Cheney, like it never happened, you asshole, why would I want to live the rest of my like it never happened.

Damn it, I just want to sign and get the hell out of here my world feels like it's crumbling beneath me and now I'm saying mean things to Ben in my head.

Ben was such a good guy back in high school, but since he is helping Bella with this I cant help but to hate him, just a little but, even if it is unjustifiable.

Maybe in like a year I wont feel like I hate him any more.

"So, which of the two of you would like to sign first?"

"Ladies first." I said motioning to Bella, because in all honesty there was no chance in hell that I was going to sign first.

If Bella wants us to end this so bad, then she needs to go first.

Besides, I don't think I would be able to handle signing first and ending it all.

It would just further crumble my already shattering world.

I watched as Ben slid the papers and pen towards Bella, but she sat there for a while, just looking at the papers and the pen.

The seconds turned into minutes and she still hadn't signed, but she had a weird look of determination on her face.

Was she having second thoughts…_I wish._

Then it all happened in slow motion. One second I was watching Bella look at the annulment papers like they were going to attack her and then in the next second I had to be Doctor Cullen.

* * *

BPOV

I can't believe he actually showed up.

_Well, what the hell were you expecting Bella, that he wouldn't show up and then later do something super romantic, confess his undying love and then the two of you would ride off into the sunset?_

Well, no, but I don't really know what I was expecting.

And I just had mini conversation in my mind, what the hell is wrong with me?

_So much is wrong with you._

Uhg, stop thinking, no more thinking and then that way you will no longer have conversations with yourself.

_Easier said than done, but not thinking is what kind of got you into this mess._

My mind is a strange place to be sometimes.

_Yes it is_.

But here we are, the both of us showed up and we are going to do this.

_I can't believe we are doing this._

But this is what I wanted. I had to sign these papers so I could move on with my life, so he could move on with his life.

It wasn't supposed to happen this way.

Getting drunk and married in Vegas to a complete stranger, because at the end of the day, that is exactly what we are. We are strangers we know nothing of each other except for what we learned about each other at are non-date dinner back in Vegas.

We are Bella Swan and Edward Cullen, two individuals, not a couple…it was suppose to happen differently…I don't know how different, but it was not suppose to happen the way it happened.

Fairytales don't begin that way, getting drunk, asking them to play dress up and then having an Elvis impersonator of all people make the marriage official.

_I still can't believe that I asked him to play dress up._

It just doesn't happen that way. Perfect happily ever after do not start the way Edward and I started.

Even though if it did happen that way and I would like to keep the begging of our story that way, I can't, I simply can't.

So this is what I have to do, for his happiness and my own.

Well, at least I think this is what I'm supposed to do.

No, I have to do this, for me and for Edward, mainly for Edward. This is what I have to do.

So, then why do I feel like my world is crumbling beneath me?

As my husband, soon to be Ex-husband sat across from me I tried to gather enough courage to just sign.

I had vaguely registered the fact that Ben asked which one of us would like to sign first; apparently, I get to go first. I never thought I would hate my husband's gentleman side.

Get it through your head, he's not yours, so do it and leave.

Just sign Bella, do it like your ripping a band-aid off; quick and painless.

I picked up the pen, but it weighed a ton, like it was made out of iron. It just felt so damn heavy in my hand.

When did pens start to weigh so damn much?

I managed to get the pen to the paper that was going to end my marriage to the man sitting in front of me.

The perfect man, the best man to grace the halls of Forks High and just grace the world.

He had an unreadable expression on his face. He looked sad, maybe, kinda, I'm not sure, but if he was sad he wasn't the only one.

_He probably just misses airport slut_.

Maybe I shouldn't be doing this? Maybe we should talk like everyone keeps suggesting.

Well not everyone, I really only talk to Angela, but thinking was just becoming way too hard.

Stop it Bella and just focus, stop trying to stall, do what you need to do and then leave so you can go home and cry yourself to sleep, because it is now official.

No matter how right it was to sign, for the both of us, my world really was crumbling beneath me.

I knew I was going to sign I had managed to keep the fucking heaviest pen ever made in my hand and some how my hand and the pen kept getting closer to the paper almost touching, I had not realized I moved the pen away from the paper once already, but then everything around me began to slow down, like time was stopping…things began to get all hazy but I kept pushing aside trying to make everything appear clear, but it wasn't working.

I tried blinking my eyes repeatedly so that they would focus.

I have something that needs to get done and I can't push it back, I don't have time to have fuzzy brain right now.

And as I went to sign the infamous annulment papers, my eyes began to lose vision, the repeated blinking wasn't working anymore, all my thoughts began to disappear, and then my world went blank.

* * *

Beep, Beep, Beep…

Ugh, where am I?

"Well Ms. Swan you are in the hospital, apparently you fainted during a meeting you were having, and when you fell out of the chair you hit your head on the table."

"Oh okay." I didn't even realize that I had asked my question out loud and this doctor kind of seems like an ass.

"Well Ms. Swan, everything appears to be fine but we are going to keep you in overnight just to make sure that you are completely stable and you don't develop any head trauma," the doctor tried to offer a comforting, friendly smile, but it just came across as creepy and forced.

"Thank you Doctor..." I didn't even get to finish my sentence because he was out the door like my room was on fire.

Some doctor he is and I was going to ask him a question...I wonder if I can get a new doctor...

I wonder if anyone knows I'm here.

_Edward probably does since you passed out right in front of him_

I wonder if he is still here.

_No, he probably left to go be with airport slut._

Shut up you stupid subconscious.

_Why, it's not like you ever listen to me, just keep ignoring me like you have been._

I thought this day couldn't get any worse, but apparently, I was wrong. This day was the suckiest ever and because I went all Bella and passed out, I'm going to have to re-live this day all over again because I'm pretty sure I didn't sign the stupid papers.

I just hope I don't pass out at the next signing...that would be bad.

_Sigh,_ I'm 26 lying in a hospital bed for the umpteenth time with possible head trauma from another one of my falls, my boyfriend/fiancé cheated on me after 10 years of being together and then I run of to Vegas for a mini vacation and come home with a husband.

When did my life become so…complicated?

_I wish Edward were here…I miss him._

Maybe this is a sign though, maybe it is time for me to pursue…

Before I could continue my internal rant and making a life changing decision, there was a soft knock at the door.

"Come in."

"Hi Bella," he said as he walked carefully and stood awkwardly in the doorway of my room. "I wasn't sure… if you would want to… see me…but I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

I don't know how or when I became capable to use my voice, because the mere sight of him causes me to lose all mental and verbal usage.

_That's a sign…_

"Thank you Edward, I'm doing fine." I offered up in a small voice.

"Well that's good, so I'll let you get some more rest then…"

As he was walking away I couldn't help but feel completely sad that he wasn't going to stay with me and before I could stop myself…

"Wait!" I yelled a little too loudly, "Edward, if you aren't busy or don't have anywhere to be," Like be with airport slut, "do you think you could stay, so…I don't know…we…could maybe…talk?"

* * *

EPOV

I'm sure my face looks like a kid that has just been told that there will be two Christmases this year. I was completely and totally shocked, but fucking elated at the same time.

Talk, she wants to talk, I can do that, I've been known to carry on some spectacular conversations, so talk, I can do that. I can talk the most perfect woman I have ever known.

_Well, that was a nice pep talk, now why don't you actually try and talk to her before she regrets asking you to stay._

Right, talk…

"So, how are you feeling?" Damn it you idiot, you already asked her that.

"I'm fine Edward, thank you for asking…again," she said with the cutest giggle I had ever heard.

"Well, that's good." Wow, great display of your wonderful conversation skills.

Come on Edward, think of something to say, anything, just talk already.

As I went to open my mouth to speak, Bella beat me to it.

"So Edward, would you like to sit down."

"Yeah, I would like to." I shuffled my feet together and then walked over to the seat right next to her bed. I hadn't even realized that I had been standing awkwardly in the middle of the door.

After I so awkwardly cleared my throat I decided I just needed to speak so that we could break some of the tension in the room.

"So, Bella, how have you been doing since we got home from Vegas?"

Stupid, she passed out in the middle of your annulment signing, the meeting caused by the trip to Vegas, why would you want to bring that up?

Even she seemed surprised by my question before she started answering.

Note to self: DO NOT talk about Vegas.

"Oh, you know working and stuff like that cleaning house, laundry, the fun stuff." She said with a beautiful combination of humor and sarcasm.

"That's cool, I've been working a lot to, I really don't do much with the house, my mother likes to come over once a week and do thing like clean and laundry, she'll even cook, I think she's convinced if I don't let her she'll never see me again, like the only reason I see her is because she does all those motherly things for me." I said with a slight laugh.

Gosh, was that too much information, would she think I'm some helpless little boy who couldn't let go his mother? I said too much, I know it; she'll want nothing to do with me because I can't clean after myself.

"Oh Edward, I'm sure she's just trying to take care of you, you're her son, she just love you."

"I know, and it's nice to see her, I just wish she wouldn't lie out my clothes for. I'm a grown man, I can do that myself."

Did, she just giggle? I was serious when I said that, but if I could get her to giggle after everything I said I would never stop talking.

"Oh Edward, if it helps any, she has amazing taste in fashion." Then she blushed, the blush is back, and it was after she complimented me rapped inside of a joke at my expense, she really is perfect.

"Actually, my sister Alice picked this out for me, she is also convinced I can not dress my self."

There it was, the giggle again. I love that sound.

Then in the blink of an eye the atmosphere in the room changed.

"So Edward, I think we should talk about today."

"Oh, of course, we need to talk about today."

The giggle was just a fleeting moment thing an icebreaker type of thing and now we were going to have rescheduled the stupid singing so we can end it all…fuck.

Why cant we back to all the sweet and cute giggles?

"Um, so when would you like to reschedule the signing for. You know I was thinking we could give it maybe a week or two so you have time to recover from this trip to the hospital, as a doctor I would recommend recovery time even if the bump on your head isn't that serious. It would be just a precautionary thing, but we wouldn't want anything serious to come up afterward, but we can do the signing whenever you like, it's totally…"

"Edward do you want to go out on a date with me?"

* * *

Sorry this took so long, but the good news is that I am now done with school and will have plenty of time to just write. I want to say a **HUGE thank you** to all of you who read for being so understanding about the lack of updates.

And of course I have to give another majorly huge **Thank You** to everyone who keeps reading and reviewing, it means the absolute world to me! I love you all so much! You rock!

So I'll see you all next chapter, which should be really soon, sometime this weekend!

So let's make the Cullen men happy and review! =)

Thanks again and see you all next chapter!


	15. Chapter 15

ugh, work I hate it so much! I have been working such crazy hours lately that I have been too exhausted to do much of anything, the good news is though that I have been writing. I've been doing it old school with paper and pen on my lunch breaks!

Anyways, I have a bunch of stuff written out, now I just need to type it out and edit so I can post!

So enough of my excuses I need to now thank everyone for the freaking awesome reviews! You all rock something major and I can't tell you all enough how much all the support means to me! The response to the last chapter was amazing and it responses like that make me want to stay up all night while my eyes are burning for sleep to write for all of you! I really mean it when I say thank you because I never expected this kind of response...**So THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE!**

* * *

"What?"

"What?"

"What did you say?"

"Umm…"

Beep, Beep, Beep

I started to slightly hyperventilate and my heart monitor was now going haywire…what the hell is wrong with me?

"Bella, you need to calm down. Your heat monitor is going crazy. Please, Relax."

Hell yeah my heart monitor is going crazy. I just asked Edward freaking Cullen out on a date while I'm lying in a hospital bed.

What if he says no, what if he wouldn't want to date me? What the hell was I thinking?

I wanted to talk to him and maybe backtrack, but my throat was suddenly dry.

In a disgustingly hoarse voice, I was able to ask Edward for some water.

"Umm, water okay, let me get you some water."

"Thank you." And it still came out in the same disgustingly hoarse voice.

While Edward was getting some water for me, I was able to continue my internal chastising.

What the hell is wrong with me, a date, a date, I asked him out on a freaking date when I know he has airport slut.

"Here you go Bella."

"Thank you." And I all but snatched the cup of water out of his hand like I was a dieing person in the middle of the desert.

"How are you feeling now Bella?"

God, I love the way my name sounds coming from his lips.

"Oh, I'm fine now, thank you." But my voice was still hoarse.

I drank what was left of the water in the cup so I had a bit more time to think. I had to think of a way to take back what I asked.

But I had no idea what to say.

Do I want to go out on a date with Edward?

Hell fucking yes I do.

But look at his face, he looks so shocked and like he's thinking really hard.

He's probably thinking of a nice way to turn me down, I mean, after all he does have airport slut waiting for him when he leaves here.

Just back track, blame it on the fainting and hitting your head on the table, he cant blame you for what you said if it is a result of your injury…

Good idea subconscious, just blame it on the fall.

"Oh God listen Edward, I have no idea what came over me, for me to just blurt that out. You must think I'm crazy and I completely understand if you don't want to go out with me, I mean why would you, Edward freaking Cullen, want to go out on a date with plain 'ole boring me, especially when you have beautiful airport slut waiting at home for you. I'm sorry, you'll probably want to leave now so you can go back to airport slut and laugh at the fact that your wife asked you out on a date, Ed…"

"Bella…"

"No, really Edward I understand, I get it, you're the super hot doctor from down in the emergency room and you want someone beautiful on your arm, I get it, I understand…"

"Bella…"

"No Edward, you don't have to try and explain, or try and turn me down nicely, I still don't know why I…"

"Bella be quite!" I was a little shocked by Edward's outburst, but let me tell you, a forceful Edward is defiantly a sexy Edward. And if I hadn't made such an ass out of myself right now and wasn't lying in a hospital bed, I would so jump him.

I also would have continued with my little rant, but the fact that is long, masculine and sexy as hell fingers were covering my mouth to shut me up, I really couldn't find the will to continue telling him he should go back to airport slut.

"Bella, did you mean what you said?"

"Which part?" my question came out so muffled, I'm not sure he was able to understand me.

"The question you asked, about going out on a date, did you mean it?"

I didn't feel like opening my mouth to answer the question because I was pretty sure that if I opened my mouth I would kiss his palm and then take one of his fingers into my mouth and suck on it. So since I couldn't answer I just nodded my head yes.

"And does your offer still stand, after that little speech of yours?"

Again, I was faced with the dilemma of his beautiful fingers covering my mouth and making answering difficult, so I just nodded my head yes again.

"Then yes Bella, I would love to go out on a date with you."

"Really?" my question came out muffled because those glorious fingers were still covering my mouth and I shocked my self by not sucking on one of his fingers.

He nodded yes stealing a page out of my book and not making a move to move his fingers, not that I really had a problem of where they were currently at.

But, unfortunately, he decided to move his fingers…_damn._

"Really, you want to go out with me. Cool, so what are you doing tomorrow night?"

I honestly do not know where all the courage was coming from and at the moment, I could have cared less.

He gave that super sexy manly chuckle of his before answering. "Bella, why don't we wait until you have been released from the hospital before we start planning anything."

"Oh, okay." I tried to sound okay with waiting, but a little disappointed that we couldn't start planning right away.

So if we couldn't plan our date I wanted him to stick around so we could chat about something, anything, but I couldn't rack my brain to come up anything suitable to talk about.

While I was still willing my brain to think of a conversation, I noticed that Edward was walking to the other side of the room and opening one of the cabinets. He pulled out one of those pads of papers that pharmaceutical companies are always giving doctors, and he also had the matching pen.

I was still trying to come up with a topic of conversation for us, but I noticed that he was writing something down on the paper.

After he finished writing whatever he was writing he ripped the top sheet of the op of the pad and walked back towards my bed handing it to me.

It read Edward Cullen and underneath that, it had his phone number.

I just totally scored Edward Cullen's digits.

_Seriously 'scored his digits' what are we, in the early 90's again._

I don't care how lame that sounds because I have Edwards phone number.

"Call me when you get discharged and are at home nice and safe so I can tell you all about the amazing date you and I are going to go on."

I'm sure I now had the biggest goofiest smile on my face, Edward Cullen was going out on a date with me, plain 'ole boring Bella Sawn, so I was having a hard time caring how stupid of a smile I had on my face right now, life was good.

I wanted to be able to flirt or same something even remotely sexy, but instead of being sexy and confident like I wanted all I could offer up, as a response was a shy okay.

But I guess shy was kind of working for me because he smiled back at me, and not just any smile, that beautiful crooked grin of his that made me smile even more, so much more that it was starting to become painful, but I was gladly accepting the pain.

He stared walking towards the door to pick up a bag I didn't even notice he came in with.

I was a little disappointed that he was leaving now, but I guess I can't keep him locked in here with me forever, no matter how good of an idea it seems like.

He walked back over to my bed with bag in hand and started to speak. "So, I kind of have to go in to work now, I start an 18 hour shift in about half an hour so I need to go down and start getting ready, but if you need anything at all, have your nurse call me and I'll be here as soon as I can, okay?"

"Okay." The better part of me felt slightly guilty for keeping him here with me right before he had to start such a long shift, but the selfish part of me wanted him to stay even longer, or better yet never leave. I knew that wasn't really an option, but hey a girl can wish.

"Get well soon Bella, I want you in perfect health for that date of ours.'

I was able to offer up another shy okay in response to him.

Then, oh god, and then he slowly leaned in to me and kissed my cheek. Before he moved away, he spoke into my ear sending pleasant shivers down my spine.

"Oh and Bella, just so we are perfectly clear, there is no airport slut. As a matter of fact there is no one."

And then he kissed my cheek again, and it slightly sent my heart monitor off again, but all we both did was look at the monitor and slightly laugh.

"Bye Bella."

"Bye Edward."

His goodbye had sounded all calm, cool and collected while mine sounded a small sigh.

But I was okay with that because I got the smile, the beautiful crooked smile of his.

As he walked out the door, I couldn't stop myself from thinking about how much I loved that smile.

* * *

Next chapter we will see a small apperance from Jake, but no worries, everything will be fine! (For now) lol!

So lets make those Cullen Men Happy again and Review!

Thank You all again and see you all next chapter!


	16. Chapter 16

okay, so I wrote this chapter like 4 different times and I'm still not totally happy, but I needed away to start moving forward and this was all that came to me, so hopefully it works and you all like it.

Of course I need to say another HUGE Thank you to everyone who reviewed, you all probably get tired of me saying it, but I just cant get over the response and the support i have received, it means so much to me!

**Disclaimer: Not mine, sad I know!  
**

* * *

_Knock, knock._

"Come in."

Oh hell no! What the hell is he doing here?

"Hey Bells, How ya feeling?"

"Eh."

Good job Bella. Keep everything in single syllable answers so maybe he will get the hint and leave.

"You're probably wondering what I'm doing here."

I just raised an eyebrow at him, letting him know that I was indeed interested in why he was here, but not interested enough to actually voice the wonder.

_Screw single syllable answers…I'm going old school and giving him the silent treatment. _

"I guess I deserve the silent treatment." Damn right you do. "I just came by to see how you were feeling. I got a call from the hospital because I'm still on your contact list for cases of emergencies."

I raised another eyebrow at him because I was failing to see the point of his visit.

Just because he got the phone call didn't mean that he needed to come down and see me, after all, we were no longer together, but I guess that was lost on him.

_Sigh…_

Did he just sigh? What the hell is he sighing for? Why should he be the upset one? It's not like he was the one that got cheated on or was lying in a hospital bed.

Stupid Jake!

The silence was starting to become slightly awkward, but I was going to stand my ground and not engage him in conversation.

"Bella Please." He sounded so desperate.

But that bastard was tricky and knew exactly what he was doing. He has done this before, start sounding all sad and desperate trying to make me feel all guilty so that I would just give into whatever he wanted.

But not this time, hell no, not this time. I was going to stand my ground and not fall for his shit.

"Baby please, let me come home so we can work this out…" he started to choke up and I could tell the water works were about to start.

And if I didn't know him so well, I might have actually believed him and fallen for it.

"I need you so, so much and I miss you so damn much. I just don't know what to do with out you in my life."

I had a few suggestions of things for him to do without me in his life and some of them would not be pleasant.

But I was still on my no talking thing, so I didn't offer my suggestions up, no matter how much fun it would have been to see the look on his face.

"Bella, I love you, I love you so much, I just don't know what to do with myself when you're not around."

This time I didn't have any suggestions of things for him to do all I could come up with were some sarcastic remarks that even Angela would have proud of.

"Baby I love you and still want to marry you."

Yeah, okay now it was time open the verbal floodgates and let him have it so he can get the hell away from me.

"Bella I have good news for…" He said as he came jogging in.

"Edward!" Jake and I said at the same time. Only Jake's came out more as a sneer while mine came out as a breathy sigh of relief.

Recognition quickly flickered across Edwards face and then was replaced by shock.

"Jacob Black? From Forks High? It's good to see you again." Edward held out his hand to Jake so they could shake hands, but it became clear that Jake wasn't going to take his hand.

Instead, he crossed his arms across his chest defensively and asked, "What the hell are you doing here Cullen?"

I slapped the palm of my hand to my forehead and internally asked my self why I was with Jake for so long. He could be such a jerk.

"I'm one of Bella's doctors and the one who brought her in here earlier today."

"I thought Ben was the one who brought you in, Bella."

Even though I was happy to have Edward here I was still not talking to Jake and it seemed like Edward picked up on the whole not talking thing.

_Brains and beauty, my Edward has it all._

"Ben was there too."

Jake pretty much ignored Edward and kept looking at me expectantly like just because Edward was here I was going to start talking all of a sudden.

_Not going to happen buddy, I'm okay with being immature in front of Edward. _

The room fell into another awkward silence, but even with my sexy doctor in my room, I was not going to start talking and break the silence.

Besides, with Jake in the room, I don't think some of my topics of conversation would go over so well. And, well some thoughts, lets just say it's too early in the relationship with Edward to share.

"So, is there is a reason your still here Cullen, I was kind of in the middle of talking to Bella."

Ah good 'ole Jake, always the polite one…_but at least he broke the awkward silence. _

"Right, Bella, I just got the okay for you to be discharged. So you can go home now."

When did he end up right next to my bed, oh well, it would be stupid of me to complain about him getting closer to me, hell he could be on top of me and I wouldn't have cared.

Before I could show my gratitude for being able to leave, stupid Jake had to go and open his stupid big mouth.

"That's perfect! Bella has just forgiven me for a little misunderstanding we had and is letting me back into the house. This is perfect, since I'm on my way home already, we can go together."

Oh, hell no, he did not just say that.

I looked around the room, Jake looked smug, and Edward looked slightly heartbroken.

Why would he believe what Jake had to say just a couple of hours after me asking him out on a date?

_My sexy brainy doctor can be clueless sometimes._

Well since this turned into one major cluster fuck, the silent treatment ends now!

"Actually Jake, nothing has been forgiven or will be forgiven and you aren't allowed back into _my_ house at all. And if I find out that you have been inside the house or near the house I will call my Dad and have him handle you."

Jake looked pissed, and I mean pissed. His face was contorted oddly and is whole body was shaking.

If I didn't know any better, I would have sworn he was going to transform into some type of animal.

I looked back at Edward and in my sweetest voice I said, "Edward, I mean Dr. Cullen, I'm not feeling so well, I think we need to run so more tests, just to make sure everything is okay. I have good insurance, so lets have tests A through Z done, I have an important engagement coming up soon and I need to be in top condition."

"Bella, honey, can we talk about this more at home?"

"No. Bye now."

After Jake stomped out of the room looking like a little kid who had just been told he couldn't have dessert after dinner, the enormity of what just happened came crashing down on me.

I have never in my life talked to anyone like I had just talked to Jake. I wasn't overly mean, rude, or vicious, I was just slightly more vocal and I actually used my Dad, the Chief of police as a threat to someone. I have never done that, I don't do that, it's just not in my nature to be like that, but Jake forced me into acting slightly out of character.

It felt good to stand up for myself and shut Jake up because I have never done it before, even if I had thought about doing it in the past. In all the time I have known Jake I never raised my voice or disagreed with what he said, I never feared him, but I was never completely sure about how he would react, and seeing him now, mad at me for being a different Bella than he was used to, well, it scared me a little.

And then everything hit me like a ton of brinks…

"Edward?" I gasped out. "What does it feel like to have a panic attack?" Each word came out after a pant of breath.

Edward went to work right away, putting his stethoscope on and putting it to my chest.

"Bella I need you to pick out a focal pint and focus in on it. Once you do that breath in and out and steady pace."

I would have focus in on Edwards face, but I thought that might have been too obvious, so instead I focused on the reflection of us on the television. I was looking at myself while Edward worked around me. To me it was a beautiful sight.

I was actually surprised that I was able to form any coherent thoughts, I was having a panic attack and Edward was close, and I mean close to me. Edward being in such close proximity is enough to send my brain to lala land.

Edward alternated between listening to my breathing for the front and behind. He would occasionally mummer, that I was doing a good job.

I was still staring and my focal point and right now I was so watching Edward while he listened to my breathing from behind me.

_From behind me…heehee._

After about five minutes of staring at Edward and focusing on my breathing, all was well again. Staring at Edward really helped take my mine off of what happened with Jake.

"So, Bella you mind explaining where all that spunk came from and then where it left to."

"I think it was all the adrenaline leaving my body. I never, and I mean I never talked to anyone like that, let alone Jake, and I have never used my dad as a threat. It felt good at the time because he just made me so mad, but then I realized that I snapped at him and then the look on his face. I have never seen him so mad."

"Bella has Jake ever…" I knew where the question was gong so I had to stop him from asking.

"No Edward, Jake has never laid a finger on me, raised his voice a couple of times, but I yelled right back."

"Good, I'm glad he never…" and just like that the awkward silence was back. Thank god, he broke the silence quickly.

"So, Bella, are you really feeling ill or was the whole sick thing and asking for tests apart of the whole adrenaline rush thing?"

"Apart of the whole adrenaline rush thing and I really wanted him at of my room."

There's that laugh of his again, thank God my heart is learning to behave whenever I hear the sound."

"So, do you have a way home?"

"Yes, I can have Angela come and pick me up, I have some important girl things to discuss with her." And then I gave what I hoped was a flirtatious smile.

By the smile he gave me in return, I think it worked.

"Okay, good. My guess is that we should have all of your discharge papers ready in about an hour. So you should have plenty of time to call Angela and have her get here."

"Okay." I said with slight hesitation and my smile faltering. I was not ready for him to leave yet. I could tell that Edward picked up on my now fouling mood; I really wanted him to stay.

I knew what I wanted to say for him to stay, it was just going to be kind of awkward.

"Thank you." He looked little taken back by my admission, but it needed to be said. After the look of shock crossed his face, he looked at me slightly perplexed. I guess it would be useful if I explained why I was saying thank you.

"I know today didn't start in the ideal why and then I fainted and, well, we ended up here. So thank you for bringing me in, checking in on me, taking care of me and thank you for giving me a chance with the whole, you know." I wish confident Bella would make a return.

I kept my eyes downcast and focused on my clamped together hands. I don't think I can look at him while I clarify my line of thoughts.

_Deep breath_, "thank you for giving me a chance Edward, I know it sounds a little weird, but thanks for the chance, your giving me and taking a really big chance, considering what we were doing this morning."

Ah, that was just too weird and awkward; he probably thinks I'm some kind of weird-o now.

"Thank you Bella, for taking a chance and stepping out if your comfort zone and asking me out. Today turned out way better than I thought possible, so thanks."

We both knew are time together was over, and it was clear that neither one of us liked it, but I was consoled by the fact that I was going out on a date with Edward.

"I, uh, I'll let you call Angela now, and please don't forget to call me when your home and resting, I have grand plans for us."

"Okay, I'll call, and because I know your in doctor mode and wont believe when I tell you I'm fine, I'm just going to warn you now that tomorrow around noon I will be feeling much better and calling you."

"That sounds wonderful, and I will still ask that you rest, no matter how well you say you feel. I look forward to talking to you tomorrow Bella."

"Bye Edward."

"Bye Bella."

_Sigh, my super sexy, overprotective doctor man that I love._

* * *

EPOV

When Bella asked me out on date, I was shocked, and then when she started to take it back, I was… sad, but then I was a little relieved that she was taking everything back for my benefit.

Well, what she thought was my benefit. I couldn't help but laugh slightly every time she mentioned 'airport slut.' Not once did she try and correct herself, she just kept saying it like it was Tanya's given name, it was funny and made Bella so adorable in an odd manner.

I also felt a little smug at the underlying jealousy I could hear in Bella's voice, it meant that she could possibly feel for me like I feel for her. That put one big fucking smile on my face.

I could still fell Bella's lips on my fingers as well. They were so soft and plump, so kissable. I always loved Bella's eyes, her long shiny hair that fell slightly over he shoulders, the soft feminine curves she possessed, I basically loved all of her, but now I have a new feature of hers to adore, her gorgeous lips, they are absolutely perfect, like the rest of her.

The day turned out perfect, despite how we started out today, everything ended perfectly, even with the unexpected visit of Jacob, everything ended perfectly.

I was still slightly concerned with Jacob and the role he played in Bella's life. As much as hated to admit it, I knew we hadn't seen the last of him, but hopefully Bella and I would face him together next time, if there was a next time and then we could finally be rid of him.

Our date, I was actually going out on a date with Bella. And I had been such an idiot. I kept talking about this amazing date I'm going to have planned for her, but I have no idea what to do or where to go.

We are in our twenties now; I doubt she would appreciate the perfect date I had planned for us to go out on when we were in high school.

I now needed a new and updated version of the 'Perfect Date,' and there was only one person that I could call on, the only one who will be honest enough with me so I can plan the best date for me and Bella.

I quietly slipped into the on call room so I could call her in somewhat privacy.

As I pulled out my phone to make the call, I realized that this was the first step to having Bella in my life, hopefully permanently.

She picked up on the second ring, "Hello?"

"Hi, Rosalie, it's Edward. I need your help with something."

* * *

So, next chapter will be the date, any suggestions.

Thank you again to everyone for reading and reviewing you all rock.

So, we all know the drill, let's keep the Cullen men happy and review!

See you all next chapter! BTW I do the whole MySpace, Twitter thing, info on my profile so come and check it out!


	17. Chapter 17

Fastest update ever! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed and offered up some suggestions, yes some will be used!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

* * *

"Well no shit it's you Edward, I have caller Id. So, what do you want?"

That's Rose for you always cutting to the chase no matter how harsh it sounds.

"Well remember how today I was suppose to sign my annulment papers?"

"Yes, I recall it being mentioned."

"Well, to make a long story short, when Bella was about to sigh the papers, she kind of fainted and hit her head on the table. It was a pretty bad fall, so we took her to the Emergency room. She's doing better, but I'm still worried, it was a nasty fall."

"Listen Edward that's a lovely story, does it have point or did you just want girl talk, cause if girl talk is what your looking for, just give me a minute to get Emmett so you two can gossip."

"Thank you for interrupting Rose, yes, my story has point, and if I needed to talk to Emmett, I would have called him. Now shut up and listen for another minute."

"Okay, okay, relax. No need to have your panties in a twist. Go on with your little tale."

"Thank you. Well when I went in to check on her in her room, we talked for a minute and well she asked me out on date."

"I want to retract my statement from earlier. When I asked if your story had a point, what I meant to say was, 'no shit, Bella fainted and hit her head, that sounds like something she would do."

"Rose, can you please focus for like five minutes."

"Listen brother in law, I'm getting into my car now I'll be at the hospital in 30, when I get there your taking a break and buying me lunch so we can plan the Best fucking date ever for your wife…girlfriend, or whatever the hell she is to you. "

She didn't even say bye before she hung up, but that's Rose.

Three hours later, I was paged to the nurse's desk and there she stood in all her glory.

"Hey Rose, 30 minutes huh?"

"Oh, shut up, I passed the outlets on my way here and just had to stop. Now take me down to the cafeteria and buy me some of that awful hospital food, I'm starving."

"Sure lets go. Oh, Nurse Jessica, I'm going to be down in the cafeteria with my sister, just page me if I needed."

"Of course, no problem Doctor Cullen."

Once we were out of earshot of the nurse Rose let out the biggest exasperated sigh.

"What is it Rose?" it always seems to be something.

"I hate the nurses here, they always fucking glare at me when I stop by, I mean I have Emmett and your like my little brother, I don't want you, the idea is just gross, hell, you even said I was your sister. What the hell is her problem, does she think were going to get busy in the on call room, the idea is disgusting."

"Thanks Rose, you sure know how to keep a man's confidence up."

"I do what I can."

When we made it to the cafeteria we quickly got in line and I, of course, paid and then we made are way over to a secluded corner so that all the gossiping nurses wouldn't over hear us.

"I saw Bella outside while I was walking in, she was getting into a cab and I have to say, she had the biggest fucking smile on her face. It kind of looks like your smile when I mention her name."

Yeah I was man enough to admit that I got one big fucking smile on my face at the mention of her name, and my smile only got bigger when I learned that she had a big smile on her face as well.

Wait a minute, cab?

"Bella, was getting into a cab? Are you sure it was her?"

"I'm pretty sure, it looked a lot like her, no, I'm positive it was her. Why, what's the big deal about here getting into a cab?"

"It's not that big of a deal, it's just that she said she was getting a ride from a friend, I wonder what happened?"

"Maybe her friend had plans and couldn't get away."

"Yeah, maybe your right."

"Of course, I'm right, I'm always right, and like always your being over protective and over thinking the situation. I'm sure she's fine. Now hurry and eat so we can start brain storming ideas for your date."

Forty-five minutes later, I was walking Rose out to her car and I had a plan for Bella's and mine date Bella's. Now all I had to do was wait for Bella to call so we can decide on a day.

I couldn't wait, I was so excited, but I had to find out why Angela didn't come to pick up Bella.

I walked back up the nurse's station after walking Rose out to her car.

"Hello Doctor Cullen."

"Hello Ms. Stanley."

"Was there anything I can help you with today Doctor?"

I cannot believe I am about to do this…

"Yes, actually there is. The young woman that was in triage room 4, a Ms. Swan, do you know if she was able to get home okay?"

The ever so classy eye roll and sigh, aren't some nurses always so nice.

"Ugh, yeah, she left a while ago. She ended up staying a bit longer; she wasn't able to get a hold of her ride so she finally called a cab to take her home. She kept saying that she was fine."

"Oh, okay, as long as she made it home okay."

"Was here anything else I could help you with Doctor Cullen, anything at all."

The hidden innuendo was not lost on me, and it has never been lost on me, I really wish she would just give up here little crush already, it was borderline obsessive and creepy.

"No, that's all Ms. Stanley. Thank you."

"Your welcome Doctor Cullen, See you later."

As I was walking away I heard myself being page on the intercom system, but I had finally gotten away from Nurse Jessica, so there was no way I was going back that way.

I walked to the second floor, far away from the ER, to call back my page at the front desk.

"Hello?"

"This is Doctor Cullen I was just paged."

"Oh, yes Doctor, you have a call I'll go ahead and connect her to you right away."

"Thank you."

I heard the line click over and then a timid hello.

"Hello, this is Doctor Cullen, how can I help you today?"

"Hi Edward, It's Bella."

Bella…

"Hi Bella, how are you feeling, are you doing okay?" I hope she was okay, why is she calling me at the hospital.

"Sorry to call you at the hospital like this, but I kind of lost your phone number, but I'm fine, I made it home safe and in one piece and I do recall a certain Doctor asking that I call after I made it home and was nice and relaxed. So, I'm following doctor's orders. I'm home, relaxed and calling, apparently said doctor and I are going on one awesome date."

"Ah, yes, the awesome date with said doctor will be taking place. I'm glad your doing better. But before I enlighten you about our date I have a quick doctor question I need to ask."

"Sure, ask away."

"Well, I have been looking over your tests and, well, there is no reason that I can come up with to explain the sudden fainting spell. We probably should have discussed this before you left, but is there any reason that you know of to explain why you fainted."

"Um, no, not that I can think of, you know I had really small dinner the night before and a small breakfast in the morning, I was probably just hungry and well, you know the stress of the day took its toll on me. But, it's no big deal know, I feel better and the great doctor of the ER said I was well enough to go home and now I'm home and following doctors orders, so, lets not dwell and talk about this date of ours."

How in the hell did she all that in one breathe?

I don't believe her, but I'm sure I'll get the real reason out of her at some point.

"True, as long as you're feeling better. So, our date, are you free this Saturday around four?"

"Hmm, let me check my calendar." There was a long pause, was she really checking her calendar. "Well, Edward, you happen to be in luck, I am in fact available all weekend and next weekend as well."

"Well, didn't that work out well for me."

"Indeed it did. So, what are we going to do"

"Sorry, it is a surprise."

"But Edward I don't like surprises." She said in the most adorable whine.

"I know Bella," trust me I know almost everything about you, "but just trust me, I promise you'll love this surprise."

"Okay, I'll take your word on this, but if I don't like it you'll have to take me out on another date the following weekend to redeem yourself."

_Already with the talk of another date, how about we skip the dating and start living as man and wife._

_Or, is it too soon for us to already live in marriage, does that make sense, dammit, make it through on date and then you can buy her the dream house and start working on the kids._

"How about this Bella, whether you like the surprise or not, we still go out on another date next weekend."

"I think I like the sound of that."

Good, because I plan on a lifetime worth of dates.

"Me to. Listen Bella I really hate to cut this conversation short, but I need to get back to work."

"Oh, of course you do. Well have a good rest of the day and I'll see you on Saturday at four."

"You have a good rest of the day as well and I'll talk to you later. Bye Bella."

"Bye Edward."

Hanging up with Bella was probably one of the hardest things I've ever had to do. But the good news is that I only have seven hours left on my shift and then I can go home and wait till Saturday for my date.

Three days never seemed like so long before. But on the bright side, I forgot to get her address and now I have a reason to call her back and talk to her again.

Dumb ass, you don't have her phone number she only has, the hospital number, well didn't my good luck run out.

_Hospital file_

"Paging Doctor Cullen, Your needed in the ER. Paging Doctor Cullen your needed in the ER."

I guess I'll have to get the number later.

Seven hours, six broken bones, two sprained ankles, an infected tattoo, three concussions, and one phone number from a hospital file, I was finally home. Now to get some sleep so I can call Bella tomorrow morning.

As I walked into my kitchen to eat something quickly before going to bed, I switched the light on and almost had a heart attack.

"Alice, what the hell are you doing sitting in the dark in my kitchen."

"Waiting for you to get home."

"Okay, but why are you in the dark?"

"Thought it be fun to scare the crap out of you."

"Nice."

"Whatever." As she walked by me to go into the living room, I assume, she punched me right in the arm, and she happened to use the hand that was housing the giant fucking diamond that her husband bought her when he proposed.

"What the hell was that for Alice."

"You deserve it."

"What is your problem?"

"I got an interesting phone call from Rose today."

"Okay, what does that have to do with you scaring the crap out of me and hitting me?"

"You didn't sign the papers."

"No, we didn't. What does it even matter."

"You were suppose to sign."

"Well things happened and I didn't sign and neither did she and now were going out on a date on Saturday night." And at the mention of the date another giant smile on my face.

"I think your making a mistake."

"Really, and what gives you the authority to make that decision."

"Look you left high school early, so the Bella you were in love with before you graduated is not the same Bella from senior year and I doubt she has changed much. I know how much in love you were with her and I can't stand the idea of you being hurt and by her."

"Thanks for the concern Alice, but I don't need it. I know what I'm doing."

"I sure as hell hope so."

And just like that, she was out the door.

I wasn't in the mood for food anymore; I was just ready for bed.

I tossed and turned in bed for hours just thinking about what Alice had said.

She had a point, I left school a year early I don't know Bella from senior year, but I doubt she could have changed so much in that one summer before senior year.

Yeah, Alice I just being crazy, she doesn't know Bella like I do.

We're going to be fine.

We have to be fine.

Well, I hope were going to be fine, I don't think I can survive a heartbreak.

* * *

Next chapter will be the date, I wanted it to be this chapter, but I want it to stand alone, so I should have it out pretty soon.

A quick note on Alice because I don't want everyone to hate her. Alice knows a whole lot of nothing, she thinks she knows, but a lot of it has to do with the whole Jake/Edward confrontation from High school. I promise all will end well with everyone, but for now Alice is not Team E&B

The Cullen Men were extremely happy with the response to the last chapter, can we make them happy again?!

Thanks again and see you all again soon for the date!


End file.
